


Chains of the Past

by witchbe



Category: God of War, God of War 2018, God of War 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Angst and Humor, Children, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Gen, Ghost of Sparta, God of War - Freeform, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Past Suicide Attempt, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ragnarok, Redemption, Spartan, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchbe/pseuds/witchbe
Summary: It had been weeks since the emotionally charged adventure Kratos and Atreus went on. The two had succeeded in fulfilled Faye's final wish. Her ashes were scattered at the highest peak. Now, Fimbulwinter has finally came to Midgard. The snow has shown no signs of stopping. The small family must prepare for Ragnarok if they wish for any hope of survival. However, a strange visitor proves that sometimes the past doesn't stay buried. Kratos comes to face with the pain he etched into the hearts of many, including himself.





	1. The Guest

**Author's Note:**

> This stories contain spoilers for all the God of War games. Blah, and sorry in advance for the terrible summary.

Thick white blankets coat the ground with no end in sight. After Baldur's death the snow hadn’t stopped falling. The dwarf Brok and the head,Mimir, truly believed that the legend of Ragnarok has come into fruition. This was the start of Fimbulwinter. Aterus thought the two of them were right. Sindir on the other hand continues to believe it’s just a normal winter setting in,he was a bit in denial. Even Kratos took Mimir’s warning of food shortages seriously. For the last couple of weeks the two have been hunting none stop. There were a lot less animals near their home that normal. To his plight it seems all their prey were replace with Draugrs. They’ve been coming out of the woodworks lately. Like an infestation of rats. Those creatures were a nuisance and appear at the most inopportune times. It became a routine that the young boy was getting frustrated by. They hunt, kill some draugrs, come home, prepare the meat to jerky or pickle, then Atreus would start on dinner. Tonight would be no different.

  
Atreus sat by the hearth as their meal bubbled away in the cauldron. It’s delicious contents wafted around the room. Atreus’s eager stomach rumbled at the tantalizing smell. It was torture! He barely ate today since they were so busy stocking up. Plus, the Draugrs came at them none stop. Mid bite of his lunch this afternoon one even attack him from behind! Like come on! So. His stomach was keenly focus on substance. Inside the pot cooking away were parts of a deer they hunted today, along with foraged vegetables. It wasn’t anything that fancy, but nothing really was since his mother’s death. She was the one who normally cooked for them. Now that she was gone his father often order him to do the cooking instead. Boy, go prepare the meat. Boy, tend to the fire. Boy, do this. It’s was exasperating! He love his father, but sometimes he wish could tell Kratos to cook for himself. He was tired of doing it all the time, and...Really Atreus just didn’t like it. It reminded him of his mom. He missed coming home to her standing by the fire. Her silhouette cast on the nearby wall while she hummed a melody. She would eagerly call him over to teach him how to do things in the kitchen. Now she had nothing more to teach him. She was a gone…

  
With eyes lingering on the fire Atreus replayed those memories in his mind. His mom’s laughing expression as she taught him how to skin a rabbit. His face scrunched up in disgust at the sight. She would do the most bizzare things to help break the tension.  
“It’s not that bad little wolf. Look.” She then proceed to move the mouth of the bunny while making a squeaky voice  
“See, little wolf. I’m nothing to be distressed over”

  
“Mother you are so gross!”Atreus stuck out in tongue and move away from the table. “No wait! Little wolf! Help eaaaaaaaat me~”.

  
She started to follow her son. Aterus made another displeased face. He took long strides away from his mother. Faye was quick to follow suit behind her son. The dodging of her attempts only added fuel to the fire. Determined, Faye was now chasing her son in the small cabin with the rabbit. The poor creature asking to be devoured. “Mooooother! Stooop!” Helplessly Atreus cried out. It was all in good fun though. The two were both laughing up a storm. However, the moment was gone in a flash. In the doorway stood the giant ashy man he knew as his father. The sight was something else. His mother had snake her arm around Atreus mid section while the rabbit hanging above him. Atreus’s laughter immediately died in his throat. The atmosphere always felt different when his father return. At the time Kratos presence was daunting to the boy. However, Faye burst into a full blown fit when Kratos walk in. Unafraid of her beloved husband.

  
The huge bearded warrior glance at the sight before him. His family was frozen like deer for a solid second. Before his wife left go of Atreus. She threw both of her hands in the air like she had been caught doing something bad. There the rabbit just dangled in her right hand “I can explain” she said in the rabbit’s voice.

  
Faye bit her lip trying to contain a giggle, but failed.. “No wait, I can’t”.  
Faye then let out a giant snort. She double over while gripping her side and shaking her head. Tears were forming in the corner of Faye’s eyes. Meanwhile, His father just stare at his wife with the same look he always does. Kratos place his axe by the bed before sitting down at the nearby table. He never took his eyes of his family.  
Faye was trying to recompose herself, but ended up laughing harder. Atreus shifted uncomfortably under his father’s stare. His mother was always relaxed near him, but Atreus felt awkward when his father came home. There was this lack of connection between them. He didn’t feel like he could act normal around Kratos.

  
“Wife” Kratos said while studying her closely.

  
Faye held her side while gasping for air. It took a minute before she could stop since every time she saw his face she would laugh harder. Kratos would simply keep staring. Unbeknownst to Atreus the glimpses of humor dancing in his father's eyes. After calming down his mother just gave him the brightest smile. She walked over and placed a tender kiss on his cheek. He did not smile back but Kratos did brush his hand against her palm. Faye grin broadened at such a small gesture before resuming making dinner.

  
Atreus never understand how his parents ended up together. His mother was more on the playful side while his father was so serious. A small sad smile etched onto his face. Those fun moments were forever gone. He really missed her...Inside his chest he could feel the familiar grip of loss in his heart. He swallowed hard to dislodge the lump formed in his throat. Then blink against the burning of his eyes, tears threatening to fall. Quickly, he pretended the fire’s ashes were getting the best of him. With a wipe of the eyes Atreus distract himself by stirring their simmering stew.  
Nearby his father sat on his bed with his normal stern presences. Today Kratos was less talkative than normal. Only responding when he had to with noncommittal grunts. Something about the air today felt off. Deep in thought Kratos pondered that fact.

  
Atreus studied his father for a moment. As if that could unlock the complex puzzle that was his father's thoughts. His appearance was normal. Hard facial features mix with a salt and pepper beard that hinted at his true age. He even wore his normal spartan like clothing, if you wanted to call it that, since it was just leathers coverage in the chest area.Kratos preferred armor displayed all his scars and markings. That Atreus never could get. Bare chest armor looked like hell in Midgard.

  
The young boy didn’t understand how his father could stand the bitter cold. It was freezing away from the fire and not even once did Kratos show any discomfort. Hell, during hunting he has seen his father stand still for hours without a complaint. Even if he was a god Atreus was baffled by his pure constitution.

  
“..Father..aren’t you cold..?” Atreus inquired.

  
Kratos snap out of his thoughts and grunted “I never said I wasn’t boy”

  
“Yeah….” Atreus’s attention turned to the ground “But, you don’t have to be. We have plenty of fu-”

However, the conversation was cut short by an unfamiliar sound. There was a light tapping at the door. Kratos simply glanced in that direction.

  
“Who’d come here this close to dusk?” Mimir mutter from his spot on the dining table.

  
Mimir took the words right out of Atreus’s mouth. Nobody really ventured this close to their home. Last time they had any visitors was after his mother died. And that didn’t end too well…

  
“The door boy.”

  
Atreus causosly went up to the door. The knocking was becoming louder. He could hear from beyond the wood a soft voice. It could be a revenant. He’s heard them mimic human voices before. It seem like his father had the same thought. Kratos grab his axe which laid against his bed. Standing nearby his son in case of trouble.

  
Aterus grip the handle of the door awaiting for his father’s mark. He could feel the cool metal against his skin. Goose bumps form on his arm. Near the entrance is were the cold was most noticeable. Kratos gave his son a nod. Aterus swung the door wide open. The two could never be prepared by the sight awaiting them. There stood a young girl. A mere child younger than even Atreus. She stood in front of the cabin wearing only a thin piece of fabric. The elements berate the tiny figure. Flicks of snow dance across her dark hair. Her skin kissed blue by Fimbulwinter, and in vain tiny arms rub against shoulders in hopes to get some color back. It came as no surprise that the strange was shaking like a leaf. Atreus was sure this stranger was suffering from the beginning signs of frostbite. Soon the kid would die if they didn’t find shelter soon. That...might be a problem.

  
“..Are you lost?” Atresus ask

“Πατέρα;;; Πατέρα, είμαι σπίτι!” The girl replied

  
“What?” That was a language he had never heard before in his life.

  
Her clothes already hinted towards the idea that she wasn’t around here. Not a speck of fur was seen in her outfit. Instead the child opted for layering thin fabric around herself. Thick hide boots had been replaced by sandals that didn’t protect from the ice. Everything about it was impractical for this environment. It was odd. No one in their right mind (besides his father) would be dressed like that during winter.

“Father what should we-” Atreus turned his attention to his side only to be startled by the sight of his father.

  
Kratos could feel ice running through his veins. It had been many years since he last saw visions. His head was swimming. There was a distinct feeling that he wasn’t in control of his body. It couldn’t be a nightmare. So clearly he could feel the wood end of his axe against his calloused palm. Even Atreus was responding to her. But, no she was there. He stood there frozen in place. Unable to move.

  
“...Father….?” Atreus was frightened by his uncharacteristic state.

  
The girl bolt forward into their home before Atreus could register what was going on. Tiny familiar arms latch themselves onto Kratos’s side. It was a sensation lost many years ago. The last time he felt this way was another time. Another world. Kratos slumped backwards. His hand looking for support from a table set by the entrance. Only for the warrior to miss. His massive weight build smack against the hard floor. Kratos was laying on the floor not moving.  
Quickly his son reacted by grabbing his bow and pointed it at the little girl. He pulled the string tightly back. Ready to shoot her in the throat. She was looming over Kratos’s still body. Big fat tears rolled down her cheeks.  
"Πατέρα! Είσαι καλά;!”Again, She spoked in that foreign language.

  
“Step away from my father” Atreus spatted out while notioning with the bow at the girl

  
With wide eyes the child look to Atreus to Kratos. Clearly conflicted on the right course of action. The girl shouted out a couple of words. Her eyes hardening at Atreus. The look uncomfortably familiar. However, Atreus wasn’t sure from were.

  
The two children looked at each other for a couple minutes. Each refusing to make the first move. Only when a small groan escape Kratos’s mouth did the spell broke. The stranger snapped her attention to the huge man. She shook his forearm in an attempt to wake him while saying more weird words.

  
Mimir’s voice rang out from the kitchen table “Come on now laddy. Clearly she’s as frighten as you are. Put the weapon down”

  
Lowing his bow as well as his guard Atreus listened to the voice of the decapitated head. If the girl was a threat then a battle would of already broken out. With a huff he placed his bow by Mimir’s head. It was such a strange sight to see. This kid was all over his father like he wasn’t a big scary look man. Instead, she was hiccuping in distress.

  
“...Try some water lad? That might get the be fellow up”

  
“I...don’t know about that..”Atreus glance at the pitcher on the table However, what option did he have? Directly shaking him awake just screamed bad idea. He seen his father almost take his mother’s head off before when she tried to wake him from a bad dream. It was just a reflect Kratos had.

  
Well, he couldn’t just leave his father on the floor. Atreus plucked up the pitcher and stood over his father a safe distance. His arm extended out with the contents ready to spill. At the last minute he hesitated. He had a flash vision of how utterly upset his father would be. The verbal scolding he would get...didn’t sound worth it. Instead, the best option would be to let his father wake up by himself. The strange girl did the job for him. Snatching the metal vessel from Atreus hand the brave (or more likely stupid) kid stood by Kratos’s head and proceed to dump the icy contents all over his face. For a second Atreus looked as pale as his father. All color drained from his face. His deep rumbling voice rang out

The satisfying sound of screams echoed in his ears. A quick lunged with the blade torn limb from flesh. Fire raged outside the temple. Smoke bathed every inch of his body. The heat of battle put madness in his eyes. Pure pleasure rumbled through him. The lustful rage leaving his presents. There he stood among numerous lifeless bodies. His conquest for Ares another success.The tight grip of chains dropped from his hand. Recognition hit him. There laying among the masses were two familiar figures. One so tiny. Blood sprayed across the ground, on his chest, and face. Their blood. His eyes flung open.

 

“NO!” he lurked up. Water dripping down his rigid face. His chest heaved in rhythm with his pacing heart.

  
The booming voice made Atreus and the girl leap from their spot. Both did not expect such a violent reaction. It was a bit childish, but he quickly pointed to the girl. “It wasn’t me! She did it!”

  
“Quick to defend yourself aye?” Mimir teased from his spot.

  
Atreus cheeks redden by his comment, but he believed this action was justified.Kratos never raised his voice unless it was something serious. It seemed like he was very upset, and Atreus wanted it to be know that he didn’t cause it.  
Kratos craned his neck towards the child. He brought up a shaking hand. It reached for the tiny figure with such uneasiness. The girl took a step forward as if eager to closed the distance between them. The two knew each other Atreus realized. There was such a high tension in the air.

  
“Τι ψευδαίσθηση είναι αυτή;” in a dark tone Kratos spoke the same langues.

  
Behind the girl’s eyes flicker a hinted of hurt. She took a step back from the upset man.

  
“Όχι, πατέρα, γύρισα! Δεν είμαι πλέον νεκρή.”

  
“Πώς;”Kratos demanded.

  
With a small trembling voice the girl spoke“Δεν θυμάμαι. Ξύπνησα μπροστά σε αυτό το σπίτι, αλλά ήξερα ότι ήσουν εκεί”

  
Kratos looked at the girl with his normal stoic look. However, his eyes betrayed the conflict and turmoil within. Here stood the thing he lost forever. The very life his selfish desires stripped away. His daughter Calliope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> Πατέρα;;; Πατέρα, είμαι σπίτι!  
> (Father, I am home!)
> 
> Πατέρα! Είσαι καλά;!  
> (Father! Are you ok?!)
> 
> Τι ψευδαίσθηση είναι αυτή;  
> (What illusion is this?)
> 
> “Όχι, πατέρα, γύρισα! Δεν είμαι πλέον νεκρή.  
> (No, father, I am home! I'm no longer dead)
> 
> Πώς;  
> (How?)
> 
> Δεν θυμάμαι. Ξύπνησα μπροστά σε αυτό το σπίτι, αλλά ήξερα ότι ήσουν εκεί  
> (I do not remember. I woke up in front of this house, but I knew you were there)


	2. Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just wanna thank everyone for taking the time out to comment and leave kudos. It's really awesome of you all!

“Father, who is she? What is she saying?” Krato’s heard his son inquired.

  
He didn’t know how to answer so he dodge the question like normal. Instead he pulled himself onto his feet. Calliope shivered as the draft hit her skin. The cabin door was still wide open. Unsure of this lunacy Kratos grip the handle of his axe.

  
“Boy, go close the door.”

  
With furrowed brows Atreus compiled, but never once took his eyes off the scene that was unfolding. There was something very important about this kid. Atreus recognize that it had something to do with his father’s past and homeland. What that entailed the young God didn’t know.

  
Calliope glanced at her feet unsure how to proceed in this situation. She always imagined their reunion to be one of happiness. Not once did she suspect that her father would be suspicious of her return. However, in retrospect it made plenty of sense. She too would be unsure if the roles were reversed.

“Well, brother this is awkward. Would you care to enlighten us on what’s going on” Mimir echoed Atreus concerns.

  
“..This is…” he hesitated looking at the tiny girl. “I do not know what this _thing _is.”__

  
Atreus studied the girl for a minute. Goosebumps still prickled at her skin. Her complexion more sun kissed in comparison to his. She rolled on the balls of her feet nervously. Eyes hovering just below Krato’s. It was apparent that his father didn’t trust the kid, and the little girl knew this. The group stood there in perpetual silence. All parties unsure on how to proceed.

Sudden, an idea hit the young spartan. A sure way to prove to her father she spoke the truth. A secret that the two kept. All three pair of eyes focused on Calliope. Her song bloomed from her chest. All the emotion bundled up during her time in Elysium rang out.

  
Kratos stilled looking at the Calliope. The melody danced in the cabin. It begged the warrior to believed. It wanted his certitude.  
“Calliope….Εσύ είσαι”

  
The girl gave him a small nod. Her father stepped closer. Just like she remembered Kratos towered above her. He fell to Calliope’s level and pulled her into a tight hug. The girl embraced him back as tight. The tears began to roll against her cheeks.

  
“Λυπάμαι πολύ” Kratos whispered so low it was barely heard.

  
“Μου λείπει τόσο πολύ ο πατέρας” Calliope hiccuped out.

Atreus shifted uncomfortably at the sight. Only in rare moments did his father show physical affection. He could only recall a full moments when by accident he saw his parents hugging in private. Even though the action was very innocent it felt very intimate when it came to Kratos.

“Brother, I’m not one to call someone a liar, but it seems like dragon shite if you want us to believe you don’t know who she is” Mimir said

“Head” He growled out

  
Calliope directed herself to the source of the sound. Still not sure were the third voice was coming from. Atreus saw her eyes get the size of a dinner plate when she saw Mimir’s head. She verbally gasped at the sight  
“Well, it’s nice to meet you too little miss” Mimir laughed a bit “Now, who are you?”

  
“...She is…”Kratos looked to his son Atreus with mixed emotions. There was a lot of his past that he did not know. He didn’t plan on revealing this, but what choice did he have? Last time he hide information Atreus became sick. Kratos didn’t want to be the source of his pain again.

  
“Boy..” He took in a deep breath “This...is your sister. Her name is Calliope”

  
“My what?”Atreus stood there in utter shocked. So many thoughts start to race thought his mind. Did father cheat on mother? How could he...but was that even possible? She looked to be from Krato’s homeland. Never did father leave for periods long enough for such a visitor.

  
“I do not stray from Faye” He said with such hard conviction “Calliope died long ago. I do not know how she is here”

  
“So...she’s reanimated like Mimir…?”

  
“I...do not know” Kratos admitted

  
“Ah, Well welcome to the club lass.” Mimir smiled “The life we live in is a weird one brothers”

  
His daughter gave the head a look. She was entranced by such the weird sight before her. Yet, to his surprised not scared.

  
“Πατέρα, τι μιλάς;”Calliope asked

  
“Ρωτάνε ποιοι είσαι. Calliope... Ήσουν για πολύ καιρό.” Kratos shifted his gaze in her direction. A deep uneasiness falling upon him. He never expected to have such a conversation.  
She nodded at this comment.

  
“Αυτός είναι ο αδελφός σου. Atreus”

  
“Atreus?!” Calliope exclaimed “Όπως ο πολεμιστής; Έχω όνομα αδελφού Atreus!”

  
Atreus did not expect this reaction. Calliope let go of their father in order to get a closer look at her new found brother. There was a clear glint in her eyes combined with genuine curiosity. It occured to Atreus that she was actually happy about the news? She did something unexpected to Atreus. Calliope brought him into a huge hug. He froze at this contact at first. However, he managed to ease himself into a small hug back to his sister. Sister….  
He didn’t know how he felt about the situation. Tonight, he learned he had a sister. Even more crazy was his father had a family before him and mother. Did his mother know? He had so many questions to ask him. However, right now didn’t feel like the right time. There was more information about Krato’s past that was coming forward.

  
Calliope gave him a small smiled and patted his back rather hard. It surprised him how much strength it contained in comparison to her tiny frame. Atresus patted back then let go. Meanwhile, Kratos fetched a extra fur they’ved prepared. This child acted similar to his daughter, but he would keep his guard up. For now his goal was to warm her up. He didn’t fail to notice how the weather affected her. He draped it over his daughter then nodded towards the table.

  
“Τροφή. Food. We shall eat” Kratos announced.

  
He watched as they both found their chairs. Calliope set by Mimir’s head fascinated still by the sight. Kratos noticed Atreus picked the one closest to his own. But he did not comment on that fact.  
He set them up both with a bowl of stew Atreus had made. This scene was so bizarre. They ate in relative silence. All parties letting the information of today sink in.  
After the meal Kratos turned his attention to their bed arrangement. The cabin only had two places to sleep. His and Atreus’s bed. It didn’t seem appropriate for his son to share a bed with a stranger. Even less so to kick him out of it.  
“Θα κοιμηθείτε εδώ μαζί μου.” Krato explained to Calliope.

  
Nodding Calliope replied “Ναι, πατέρα”

  
Atreus looked to his father wondering what he just said. He was starting to pick up on one word she kept repeating. He guessed it meant something similar to the word father or dad.

  
“She will sleep in my bed tonight boy. It is time to sleep. Tomorrow we will discuss matters further”. Krato explained. Atreus did not argued. He could feel his eyes getting heavy after such a heavy meal and an eventful night.

  
“Yes, sir” he mumbled while crawling into his bed.

  
Kratos lead his daughter to his massive spot for sleeping. It had been designed for himself who was big, by his tall late wife Faye. It would suffice for tonight. Later he would figued a better place for the child lay.

__

That night Kratos did not sleep. He found himself either looking at his son Atreus whom slept in his bed, or his daughter. Calliope laid against his massive frame like in the past. Unafraid of the man that came home from campaigns of murder and destruction. Instead Calliope was so quick to take residents in his bed. She was so happy learning of their current arrangement for the night.

  
He couldn’t help but take notice how she would shiver. The air nipping at her fragile skin. Kratos drew the covers over her body . Her breathes were so shallow. An odd sense of deja vu raddled within him. Memories started to flow in his mind.

This should of been a happy homecoming. Kratos had just won the favor of Ares. The God choose to give him the power to destroy his enemy. He was entrusted with blades of great power beyond that any mortal could dream. Yet, the entire travel back Kratos only thought of spending time with the women he loved. It had been too long since he heard his wife’s voice or his daughter’s giggle. He could practically already hear Calliope’s playing in his ears. However, the fates were never that kind.

  
When he arrived home he was notified of the horrible news that his daughter’s sickness appeared to worsen. When he came to her room Kratos saw Calliope laid in bed coughing up a storm. The smell of sweat and bile contaminated the room. Kratos stroked her burning forehead in hopes of comforting his only child. This time the fever was a lot worse. Lysandra said that for the last two weeks Calliope had been bed ridden. She suddenly collasipe when training with the rest of the children. Healers suspected this time might be the last for her. There wasn’t a likely chance of pulling through. Angry Kratos almost took off the healer’s head over such nonsense. His daughter was stronger than that.

  
“I’m sorry father…”Calliope whispered

  
God, her skin was so white. He frowned at that sight. By the gods, she must survive. Everything he did was for her.

  
“You have nothing to be sorry about child.”

  
Calliope shook her head. She heard what everybody had been telling mother. Such a sickly child should be casted out. Not strong enough to mother future generations of spartan warriors. It was a mistake she wasn’t thrown off the cliff to die as a babe. Her purpose would never be fulfilled. It brought great shame onto her family. Kratos was such a respected soldier, yet his daughter could didn’t share a shred of his potential. She had hope father stayed away until she got better or died. Calliope didn’t want to burden him or humiliate Kratos. Everytime she thought about it her chest hurt.

  
“Everything will be alright my little muse” Kratos ensured “You will get better.”

  
“..Father...will you stay here tonight” she asked feeling selfish.

  
Tonight there was a feast planned to honor his victory. His entire army would expect him to be there. To Hades with that. He would stay here for eternally. His daughter was more important than hearing the rambling words of fellow drunken soldiers.

  
“I will. You promised to play a victory song when I return. I shall be here waiting for it”

  
Calliope gave him a weak smile. She had been practicing since the platoon left for her father. It made her really happy he remembered her promise.

  
“..I’ll get better! I have to play the song mother taught me”. "Good. Now, move over child. I haven't see a bed in ages" Her eyes were so bright despite her illness. In eager movements Calliope moved close to the wall. She could feel the bed sink under her father's massive weight. She knew it was selfish asking of this, but just in case this was the last night she wanted to be by her father. Kratos made himself comfortable by his child side. Tonight, Lysandra would understood why he didn't stay in their chambers. However, anyone would call him foolish for lingering near such a sick child. Kratos let out a huff at that thought before scooting into her bed. To many men let fear of death.

"Something the matter father?" Calliope said feeling a tinge of guilt. Maybe he didn't want to waste his time here.

"It is nothing little muse. Just thinking of fellow warriors" "..Father is it true you won Ares's favor?"

"Yes, I did. I have these chains to prove it" He said subconsciously moving his arms away from her His daughter was one to easy to frighten. He did not want to hinder her healing by filling Calliope's thoughts of his own new disfigurement. However, his daughter surprised him by grabbing his hand. Kratos amused allow her to lift and move it around to get a better look.

"I knew it! What was it like to meet a god? Do you think they are watching right now? Do you think Athena could watch??" Her mouth was running so fast she triggered another coughing fit. Calliope hit her chest in the hopes of dislodging the weight there. It took a few minutes for her to calm back down.

Kratos sighed then move her hair to the side. He lean down and kiss her hot forehead. "Sleep now daughter. Tomorrow I will answer all your questions".

"Ah...Yes father" Calliope compiled but the disappointment in her voice was clear. She wanted to hear everything about his travels.

Kratos could feel a migraine pounding against his skull. So many memories were coming back to him. A lot he long buried in the deepest areas of his heart. He sealed them away the moment he decided to seek revenge against the gods. They were...too distracting during those times. Kratos stiffened as his daughter moved closer to him for warmth. Reaching out he touched her brown locks that were so similar to her mother’s. This was unreal...Any moment it felt like he would wake up, or even worse this was another illusion made by the nordic Gods. His heart ached at that thought. He hoped so bad it wasn’t true. No gods in this realm would of known that song. He doubt any gods knew it in Greece….Yet, the doubt still remained.

  
So many times in his madness he saw glimpses of his family. They would beckon him to the underworld, so once again they could be together. Kratos tried..but the gods denied him that luxury. Again and again he tried. Each time he wasn’t allowed so he could serve the olympians.

  
He did want they wanted. The only thing he wished in return was to rid of him the nightmares. Their screams wreaked havoc on his brain. Calliope’s husk of a body would beg him to stop. Wondering why Kratos was doing this. She would call him a monster. Again and again in those dreams he slain his family. Often he refused to slumber those ten years. It only fueled his insanity. After leaving Greece he chosen to forget his past and live as a mortal. To live with Faye and their son. Now his past assaulted his senses at full blast.

  
Kratos snapped out of his darkening thoughts by the sound of Atreus mumbling something in his sleep. The child did not know he talked during the night. Often mentioning Faye among other things. Kratos knew the boy deeply missed his mother. Those shoes were impossible for him to fill. He didn’t have that tender touch and care Faye did. Connecting to Atreus was so easy for her. He did not know how he manage to get a second chance at a family. After everything he did… But, he was trying. That's all he could do. Atreus mumbled in his bed then tossed to the opposite direction. The boy pulled the blanket to cover his face from the cold air.

  
Kratos observed him move around in his sleep. He wasn't surprised by this. The boy often struggled the worse at night. In fact, Atreus suffered similarly to his daughter Calliope. He could recall when he was just a babe. One sleepless night in particular came to mind.

  
Faye walked around the cabin with a hacking baby. It's little arms thrown in the air in frustrated. Kratos observed the pair from his usual spot at the dining table. She paced around while rocking their child. Big bags had form underneath her eyes. Faye desperately cradle the boy. There wasn't much for them to do until the fever broke. Already his wife used any medicine they could on the baby. Faye was careful not to over do it with the dosage. Now, she was by the hearth trying not to fall asleep were she stood. Every so often Kratos noticed her eyes close for a couple of minutes. The rest of her body relaxed and lean forward a bit.

  
“Faye, get some sleep” Kratos ordered “You’ve been at it for too long”

  
The mother looked to her husband conflicted. There wasn’t any doubt he could take care of their child. She just didn’t want to leave her baby while he was suffering so much.

  
“Wife. Sleep.”

  
Faye let out a giant sigh. Her husband was right. Their child hadn’t been sleeping easy for the last couple of nights. She ran herself thin. Faye walked over to her broad husband. The crying child not liking this arrangement. Kratos gather his son close. Faye was put to ease seeing him nestle Atreus in the crook of his arm. His eyes showed how much he treasured the fussy toddler. Her husband wasn’t one to express his feelings with words, but she knew where to look to find how he really felt. It brought great joy to her heart.

  
“Goodnight little wolf. And Goodnight to you my bear of a husband” She teased at Kratos. Faye made sure to kiss both her boys on the forehead before heading to bed. It didn’t take long for her to crash. Kratos could hear the sounds of her soft snores.

  
Kratos hugged the boy close to his chest. His strong arms cradled Atreus as if he was made of glass. The warrior had the strength to remove flesh from bone.Yet, he was in charge of nurturing one so defenceless.  
Tiny sobs came from the exhausted child. All the baby wanted to do was sleep. However, each time the child closed its eyes a coughing fit violently woke him up. Kratos rocked the upset child. Out of habit with his late daughter Calliope he stroke Atreus’s forehead. Little Atreus capture the finger of his father. His big wet eyes looking at him was so...unbelievable. For a man who was known throughout Greece for bringing damnation. He couldn’t believe Faye allowed him to take a part in creating this life.

  
“You will be better child” He reassured.

Kratos laid in bed cursing himself for fathering sickly children. He hated that both Atreus and Calliope suffered such hardships. Many nights their bodies burned like hot coal. Aches kept them awake rendering them helpless. He could do nothing but hold them.

  
Tomorrow Kratos would take his children to the dwarfs. His daugher needed clothing that suited this weather but protect her from any hidden dangers. A weapon of some kind too. And it wouldn’t hurt to add extra layers to Atreus’s clothing. He couldn’t risk the two of them getting sick. Not with the Gods of this realm watching them. Those ravens circled nearby. He feared...he wasn’t enough to protect them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna gus about Kratos and talk about head canons? Hit me up on tumblr:https://witch-be.tumblr.com/
> 
> Ps: I've been playing this song on repeat. Hardcore reminds me of Kratos. Help https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pCSRo_jRt10  
> Got any other songs that remind you of any of these characters? If so please gimme o v o I love to suffer.
> 
> Translations:   
> Calliope….Εσύ είσαι
> 
> (Calliope, it's you) 
> 
> Λυπάμαι πολύ
> 
> (I'm so sorry) 
> 
> “Μου λείπει τόσο πολύ ο πατέρας
> 
> (I've missed you father so much)
> 
> “Πατέρα, τι μιλάς
> 
> (Father, what are you talking about?)
> 
> “Ρωτάνε ποιοι είσαι. Calliope... Ήσουν για πολύ καιρό.
> 
> (They ask who you are. Calliope ... You've been gone for a long time.)
> 
> Αυτός είναι ο αδελφός σου. Atreus
> 
> (This is your brother. Atreus)
> 
> Όπως ο πολεμιστής; Έχω όνομα αδελφού Atreus
> 
> (Like the warrior? I have brother named Atreus! )
> 
> Τροφή.
> 
> (Food)
> 
> Θα κοιμηθείτε εδώ μαζί μου
> 
> (You will sleep with me tonight) 
> 
> Ναι, πατέρα
> 
> (Yes, Father)


	3. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to my best friends for proof reading my nonsense. I would like to thank everyone who left such nice comments as well. You guys have really encourage me to keep this going! All of you are awesome!

 

In the morning Atreus woke up a very unfamiliar sight. His father laid in bed with a tiny girl cuddled next to him. Kratos had an arm laying across the stranger. It took a second for his brain to catch up with everything that happened last night. That’s right, he had a sister. A sister from his father’s homeland that once was dead. Somehow now alive. He proceeded to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Atreus wondered if it would be rude to ask how she died. It might be a sensitive subject, but he was curious about it. In fact he had so many questions for the both of them. The boy wasn’t sure how much Kratos was willing to tell him and Calliope didn’t know their language. So, asking her might be out of the question for a while.

 He grunted sitting up as the nippy cabin assaulted his sense. That was always the worst thing in the morning he thought.  He quivered as most of the warmth left him. Atreus was tempted to just snuggle up in the furs a bit longer, but his bladder had other ideas. Instead he threw on his boots and fur garb in order to make his way outside to relieve himself. Atreus eased himself out of bed. He made sure to tread lightly so he wouldn’t wake up Kratos.

He stumbled out into the frigid snow. A couple of times he tripped over his own feet. The boy was still half asleep, and it was impressive he got this far without falling. He stretched tall until he could hear a nice pop sound from his joints. Atreus did his business on a nearby tree.

The birds were chirping up a storm like normal. He then did his father’s normal patrol around the house to look to see if their snares caught anything. Atreus wanted to check something out this morning anyway, and it didn’t hurt he might want time with Calliope. He didn’t want to get in between any conversations they needed to have. It’s not like he could understand them anyway...Maybe he could help with that

He walked into the forest with the snow crunching underneath his boots. The forest’s recognizable scent of pine welcomed him; It was a pleasant greeting in the morning. But, he knew better not to let down his guard. Atreus at the moment didn’t have his bow with him it slipped his mind after waking up.Though he did remember to keep his knife tucked away in his pouch. It was fine for one Draugr, but they’ve been traveling in large groups as of late. It would be best to avoid those areas till his father awoke.

On the way to check the traps he gathered whatever wild edible vegetables he could. There was a patch of wild onions nearby and Atreus made sure to stuff them into his pockets. Since, he knew they had some parsnips inside from their last outing. It was starting to look like a decent plan for their breakfast if they caught anything. He made sure to gather a bit extra since they have a guest. Though Atreus made sure never to over pick them. His mother often warned him what would happen if they got too greedy. If there were no plants left over then the next generation would not grow. The same applied to any animals they hunted. Never go for the children of the deer or boar, or you would be left starving come next winter.  

Upon coming up to the location Atreus noticed right away that a trap definitely had been set off. He rushed over to see his reward. There a rabbit laid on the grass with a tiny rope around its neck. The creature laid there lifeless.

“Yes!” he exclaimed feeling super proud.

Atreus had built the snare himself for the first time. So, it felt super special to him to see such a huge rabbit in its clutches. Plus, the animal would be perfect for breakfast this morning. Atreus untangled his prize with a giant grin on his face. Kratos wasn’t one to praise unless Atreus did a real good job. This time around he was sure his father would take notice. It really made him happy thinking about his reaction.

All the other traps remained either empty or needed to be set back up. Quickly, he fixed them before running back to the house. Each step he took had a little pep in it.

Atreus opened the door only to be greeted by Kratos uncharacteristically still asleep. Father was always up before him, so it was a strange sight. The gigantic spartan would have already started the fire, checked the traps, and woken Atreus up by now. Instead, it was sister who was awake. Calliope blinked at Atreus from Kratos’s side.

“Uh...morning” He mumbled while shutting the door.

“Καλημέρα αδερφέ”

“Yeah, that. I’m going to start breakfast” Atreus announced heading towards the dining area.

 

The first step was to start a fire. It would take a few minutes before it would be hot enough to cook anything. So, He threw some logs into the hearth. During this Calliope removed their father’s arm and placed it to his side. Curious, she watched her brother start to build a fire. It took Atreus only a couple of strikes with some flint to get the ember he needed. Leaning over the pit he blew on it until smoke started to drift out from the source. It didn’t take long for a flame to start going.

It was time to start on breakfast. He really wanted to show his father what he caught, but if he was this tired Atreus thought it would be better to feed him rather than wake him. First the boy made sure to drain the animal of any blood. Then, Atreus begun to skin the rabbit like his mother taught him. His blade careful to remove it’s pelt from the flesh. This used to be so hard for me to watch he thought. Now he did it with such ease and focus that he hardly noticed his sister watching him from the dining table. Midway he looked up to see Calliope’s face distorted in disgust. She sat at the spot near Mimir with her tongue sticking out at the gorey mess.. She even made a ‘blak’ sound to get her point across.

“Αυτό φαίνεται τόσο ακατάλληλο! Κακή κουνέλι.”

Somethings transcend language Atreus thought. A tiny smirk appeared on his face seeing his sister reacting parallel to his own. Really, it was pretty funny to see they were similar.

 

“It’s not that bad sister. Wanna try?” He asked pointing his knife blunt end towards her

 

Calliope’s was quick to shake her head no. The sight of blood had always made her feel a bit icky. Especially when her father came fresh from battle with the troops. There were a lot of broken noses and bones to mended in their household. It wasn’t a sight Calliope enjoyed.  Though as a spartan never did she dare to admit it. It would be seen as another weakness…

“Oh, It’s not that bad” Atreus teased “look,” he began to mimic what his mother did all those years ago.

“See, I’m not gross”

Deadpan Calliope gave her brother a look like he was crazy. She did not understand a word he was saying, but did pick up on the fact he was now puppeteering the rabbit.  Her brain tried to wrap around his actions but she was failing to do so.

Atreus snorted out loud seeing the face she had made. Calliope gave Atreus the same look as if she had seen Thor wearing a dress! He started to laugh more as Calliope’s face twisted into more confusion. Even Mimir was chucking at this reaction.

“Makin fun of your sister are we? Be careful. I’ve seen many of siblings regret teasing one another. Often ends in a brawl” Mimir warned

“It’s all in good fun Mimir. I’m not trying to be mean. It’s better to laugh at the uncomfortable rather than avoid it. Mom taught me that”

“Aye, I guess that’s one way to deal with things” Mimir muttered

Calliope stared back and forth at the two. She was pretty sure they were talking about her...It was starting to get frustrating not knowing.

Atreus gave her a sheepish smile before resuming to butcher the rabbit. He then proceed to wash the blood off his hands in a bucket of river water. He placed the vegetables on a clean area on the table. To his surprise Calliope got up from her spot and put her hand out. Atreus blinked trying to understand what she wanted. In frustration the young girl rubbed her temple then pointed at his knife. Atreus gave her the handle of the weapon. In a flash the young spartan girl started to prepare the produces. She was quite proficient at it too.

“Ο πατέρας φρόντισε να μαγειρέψω, αφού η μαμά ήταν κακή σε αυτό” Calliope explained to her brother.

Atreus nodded like he was following the conversation to be polite. However, the only word he understood was the word ‘father’. The language barrier was really becoming a nuisance. Mid cut Calliope notice her brothers confusion. She let out a big sigh agreeing with her brother’s frustration. This had to be fixed she thought

Calliope pointed to her brother “Atreus” then proceeded to point at herself “Calliope”

“Πατέρας? Father?”she asked pointing at Kratos sleeping form.

“Yes…?” Atreus confirmed.

“Oh! Smart lass is trying to learn our language.” Mimir said smiling

Atreus thought for a second. All those questions he couldn’t asked his father about his homeland he could get out of his...sister. It was still a weird thing to get a sister overnight Atreus thought. But, it wouldn’t hurt to help her practice. Nor would it hurt for him to learn their native tongue.

Calliope held up the knife “ Μαχαίρι”

“Knife”

“..Kn’ive?” asked trying to get her mouth to form the right sounds.

“Close, it’s Knife”

“K’ive”

“K-n-i-f-e” Atreus said putting emphasis on each letter

“..Knife” Calliope parroted.

“Yeah!” Atreus couldn’t help but flash a big smile at her. Calliope grinned back feeling very accomplished getting that one word.

“Knife” She said proudly.

“What’s knife in your language?” Atreus asked curious

“Μαχαίρι. Knife”

“Μαχαίρι” Atreus repeated

Calliope looked at her brother in awe. He managed to get the word down in an instant. Atreus made it seem so easy. She felt her cheeks flush. Technically she was older than her brother. She should be catching up faster. Even though mentally and physically she was an eight year old. In the after world there was no reason to age or grow. One just existed.

“Aye,sister, you shouldn’t be upset. Atreus here has always had an affinity to language. It’s quite a special gift” Mimir mutter from his spot “In fact I’m sure if you give the boy an hour with a troll he’ll be striking up a conversation”

Atreus nodded agreeing with the head “It only takes a couple of hearings before I can understand most foreign words. Give me a bit and I’m sure I’ll be able to understand you”

Calliope stared at them blankly. Still not understanding a word the two were saying. It seemed both Atreus and Mimir forgot that fact. As soon as Atreus realized he couldn’t help but laugh.

“Sorry Calliope” Atreus said while rubbing the back of his head

“Oh brother, must be losing my mind to forget she doesn’t have the faintest idea what we’ve been blabbering about” Mimir muttered

“That isn’t good Mimir. You already are only a head. ”Atreus chuckled out

“Well, can’t disagree with that brother.”

Calliope shrugged and laughed too. She assuming they were trying to say something nice. The talking head gave off a very elder tone. The kind of feeling that is wise and deserves respect. A lot like the older women in her previous village. One’s that birth very mighty warrior. Though, she doubted the head had any kids. It was only, in fact, a head.  As for her brother he seemed to be funny and kind.

It took way less time to get food going with them working as a team. Throughout the rest of the process the two would play a game of picking up an object and having Calliope try and say the word for it. Then in return Atreus would say the greek word for the object. It was fun. Though, Atreus notice that his sister didn’t pick up words as quickly as he did. Often asking him to repeat certain words over and over again. Atreus didn’t mind. It was kind of nice to be the one teaching for once. So far, the only world Calliope got down was father and knife. It was fitting considering who their father was.

 

Kratos woke to the sound of laughter. The pleasant noise echoed in his ears. For a moment the fierce warrior laid in bed taking it all in. One he recognized as his son. The other took longer for his groggy mind to untangle.  That’s right, his daughter had returned. He had suspicions, but the child acted the same. Deep down he wanted to say he knew it was her. But, that wouldn’t be true. Many years of manipulation and doubt made him distrust even himself at times. Kratos would need to confirm further it was Calliope. This meant talking about her death and revival. One does not come back from the land of the dead without cunning, strength, or worse...help from the gods. However, the greek pantheon was dead. He ensured that. What complicated things further was with Hades dead a lot of souls were left to wander the earth for eternity. He never considered what could of happened to Elysium. He assumed Zeus would of had a fail safe for that location.

He listened as two languages intermixed. Despite not having direct communication capabilities his children seemed to have figured a way past it. He could hear Mimir on occasion make a comment. Though the majority of the talking came from Atreus and Calliope.

He allowed his presences to be known by clearing his throat. All three people in the kitchen stopped to turn their attention in his direction. Kratos stared back at them before sitting up. He couldn’t stay in bed all day. Yet, the pounding in his head begged him to. The warrior’s headache from last night had not let up.  He swung out of bed with his face looking down. He rubbed his temples hoping to ease the pain.

“Πρωί, πατέρα!”Calliope rang out first.

“Morning father”

Kratos grunted in response. He needed a minute to wake up. The news had wrought havoc on his normal productive self.  All these complicated thoughts about confirming Calliope’s identity didn’t help. He slowly raised up from the covers.

Calliope gasped and corrected herself “Father, πρωί”

This caused Kratos to cock an eyebrow. He eyed the eight year old at the word father. It was surreal hearing her say it the nordic language. He glanced at his son who was grinning ear to ear.  

“Father! Κοίτα τι έκανε ο Ατρέας” Calliope ran over to her father, grabbed his hand, and started to drag him over to the dining table. She was practically jumping up and down. 'She still had bundles of energy' Kratos thought as she pulled him along.

“Μου διδάσκει και τη γλώσσα!” the spartan girl explained.

It seemed like Atreus had a busy morning. He had already checked the traps, got breakfast going, and began language lesson with Calliope. Kratos looked down at the proud face of his son. He couldn’t deny that is son put forth a lot of effort today.

Kratos started by clearing his throat before saying “..You did well boy”

Calliope watched as Atreus’s face brightened even further. Her brother looked away a bit embarrassed to be so excited at such a single gesture in front of a new person. Aterus decided to turn his attention to cleaning up the kitchen area. However, he was radiating positive energy. Calliope thought that his reaction was interesting.

Soon the group each took their place at the table with a bowl of food. This morning Kratos noticed both children were talking a lot more in comparison to last night. Even if it was just linguistics. Only when needed Kratos would correct them on a word.

“Father, what are our plans today?”Atreus inquired after his last spoonful of breakfast.

“We go see the dwarfs”

“Brok and Sindri? Yes!” he exclaimed

Atreus was happy for any excuse to see the pair. They were welcomed company since Father wasn’t much of a talker. Mimir was nice to have around, but every so often he wanted to be around someone new.

“Calliope, You will like them!” he said in his best greek. It was still very disjointed. Calliope only gathered she will really love rocks and cinder?  But, her brother was hyped. Which rose her own excitement.

“Ο Brok και ο Sindri είναι σιδηρουργοί. Αδερφια.” Kratos clarify. Though he was impressed how close Atreus was. It wouldn’t take long before he would speak like he was born there.

“We need to fashion protective gear for Calliope. She has no defence. ”

Atreus looked at his sister then understood what he’s father meant. She was smaller in stature, Calliope still wore that thin material, and she had no weapons. Atreus wasn’t even sure father ever trained her.  He nodded

“When do we leave?”

“Now” Kratos said while getting up from the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interested in talking? Hit me up on tumblr:https://witch-be.tumblr.com/
> 
> Translation: 
> 
> Καλημέρα αδερφέ
> 
> (Good Morning Brother) 
> 
> Αυτό φαίνεται τόσο ακατάλληλο! Κακή κουνέλι
> 
> That's so gross, poor rabbit!
> 
> “Ο πατέρας φρόντισε να μαγειρέψω, αφού η μαμά ήταν κακή σε αυτό
> 
> (Father taught me how to cook, since mother was so bad at it) 
> 
> Πατέρας
> 
> (Father)
> 
> Μαχαίρι
> 
> (knife) 
> 
> Πρωί, πατέρα!
> 
> (Father, Goodmorning!) 
> 
> Father! Κοίτα τι έκανε ο Ατρέας
> 
> (Father! Look at what he did)
> 
> Μου διδάσκει και τη γλώσσα!
> 
> (He's teaching me the language! )
> 
> “Ο Brok και ο Sindri είναι σιδηρουργοί. Αδερφια
> 
> (Brok and Sindri are blacksmiths. Brothers)


	4. Doubt Comes In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May or may not of taken the title from the musical Hades Town :P 
> 
> ps if you haven't heard of it then I suggest you check it out: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2HXxrtSdFjc
> 
> All translations for the Greek Dialogue are located in the end notes.

“Boy, there should be an old spare set by the dresser. Go fetch it for your sister”

Atreus obeyed his father and grabbed the outfit he outgrew a couple of winters ago. It had laid neatly in a draw by his bed since his mother Faye insistent in keeping a lot of his clothing for sentimental value. But, it worked out in the end and he gladly handed it to his sister.

Calliope looked at the clothes offered to her with interest. They were a lot different than the fashion worn in spartan, which was either a thin tunic, or nothing at all. It wasn’t uncommon to see citizens in the nude, slathered in oil, and out on the field racinging. In fact, it was encourage to be outside naked. Young fit people were the future on their city state. They would bare a new generation of strong soldiers to protect their land. It was considered an honor and duty above all else. But, the weather here was very different and required one to bundle up.

In contrast with greek clothing, her brother’s was made up of thick brown furs and layers of fabric. It really reminded her of the way the soldiers described the barbarians. Giant furry men whom did not understand the perks of civilization, and for that the gods frown upon them. Her brows furrowed together while her hand explore the soft fur. It lacked the beautiful simplicity of greek garb Calliope thought. Unaware that the simple fabric was the source of culture shock for her. She could recognize the practicality of the outfit. But, it was a reminder that this place was not her homeland. In fact, the girl had no idea were she was. Only that she woke up freezing in the snow at a new strange land.

She folded her clothing and placed it on top of the bed with care while ignoring the lump in her throat. Negative thoughts began to swim inside her and twist at her heart. The fact of the matter was she may never see sparta again, which hurt more than she thought it would.  For eight years of her young life the land her mother took care of with such pride was all she ever knew. Her mother….That was another source of pain. Calliope had never seen her in Elysium. And may never see her again.Somewhere in Hades she wondered alone. Her eyes subconsciously downcast to the ground.

This was a new land. A different underworld and different customs. Calliope tried to put a positive spin on it by thinking some good did come out of this place. Calliope was happy to have a new brother, since it was something she secretly wanted for ages, but could never ask from her parents. Her father was often busy engaged with miliary life and her mother focused on their estate and raising Calliope. Plus, it would only embarrassed them further if they provided another sick child. That’s what Calliope told herself anyway. She alone burdened them enough.

But,the fact of the matter is time had moved on without her. The existence of Atreus was proof of that. He appeared healthy and strong which was the only thing any spartan could ask for. Yet,it bothered Calliope that she had no idea how long its been since her death. She wasn’t naive enough to not know her father’s life moved on without her and mother. He had a new wife and new child. It had been that long at least she thought. Calliope slipped on the undergarment first while the corner of her eyes begun to stung.

‘ She was a selfish daughter.  It was a selfish move to come back from the dead’ she scolded herself.

Even unnatural in fact, but she missed her father. More than anything else in the world. However, She never stopped to wondered if her father wanted this. Calliope couldn’t help but to glance in the direction her father was located while putting on the overshirt. As if all the answers to her doubts lied there.

She shook her head in order to caste away all doubts and to focus on the task at hand. The goddess wouldn’t want her to waste the gift of life again anyway. Not a lot of people got a second chance to live their lives. Calliope continued to dress while ignoring the appherasion of her choice.

“Οι μπότες είναι τουλάχιστον τοστ” Calliope announced

Overall, this makeshift outfit was still designed for a boy much older than her tiny adoslant body. It swallowed her frame, but it was doable. She tapped on her brother’s should, whom was turned around a long side her father looking in the opposite direction, to grab his attention.

“Σας ευχαριστώ που με αφήσατε να δανειστώ τα ρούχα σας Atreus” Calliope gave a small smile that she forced to reach her eyes

Atreus nodded “It’s not a problem “ he waved his hand in a nonchalant manner.

He didn’t mean to be rude, but he was a bit distracted. Atreus was really focused on his father’s actions. He watched as Kratos tossed the cloth on the floor out of the way. He threw up the hatch which was a rare sight to see for Atreus. There Kratos reached down in a crack between the floor and the ground itself. His callous fingers only stopped when it got hitched on a object wedged in there tight.It was rare for the spartan to ever unlock the hatch, because he kept the more personal items from greece in there, like those fire blades Atreus thought.  Kratos pulled out something in a square shape Atreus noticed. Whatever Kratos held was covered in to much dust to be regronizable right away. The spartan wiped away the majority of the gunk. Only then Atreus realized what it was. It was a book of some kind.

His father looked at the worn leather binding with strong interest. His fingers trace the sigil handcrafted on the cover. It was a metal omega symbol. One that he adopted as a symbol to represent himself.

“Father, what is that?”

“Something I kept from my homeland, a journal.” He stated in his normal groff voice “However, it may come in use”

That caught Atreus’s attention “You kept a journal? Like the one I do?”

His father gave him a simple nod before pushing the book in his direction “Would you like to take a look at it, boy?”

Atreus’s eyes light up at this surprising offer, since his father wasn’t the type of person to share such an intimate item. His fingers laced around the worn leather with curiosity. Kratos watch as his son flip the first couple of pages only to pause at a drawing. Inside was a realistic rendering of a woman holding a small bundle proudly. Atreus noticed that the infant looked very familiar until it hit him that it was in fact his sister. Calliope drew close wondering what they were exchanging on about only to find a drawing of her mother. Her eyes flash towards her father whom didn’t look at them directly.

“Who is that woman, father?”

“This is Calliope’s mother.” he paused for a moment “Η μητέρα σου Calliope” he stared at the sketch along with his children “Her name was Lysandra. I drew that the day your sister was born” Kratos admitted while distracting himself with the texture of their floor.

The warrior felt uncomfortable sharing it with his children, but the overwhelming feeling that he needed to was greater than his self consciousness. He knew Atreus kept his own journal to track their journey together., and as a reminder of his later mother. Kratos hoped sharing this detail about himself might give them some common ground.

“What happened to her?” Atreus couldn’t help but ask since there were so many unanswered questions about their current situation.

“Hnm” He stroked his beard while assassigning the right words to say. These topics were hard for Kratos to share even with the ones closest to him. But, He did not want to hide any important information from Atreus since last time it rendered him uncontrollably sick. However, this wasn’t an easy topic for Kratos to breach. It didn’t help there stood Calliope watching with big round eyes that were so similar to his Lysandra. The very embodiment of all his terrible mistakes and guilt. He could practically hear her blood curdling scream. Their hot blood splattered across his face. Kratos stared off to the side while the memories flashed in his head.

He stood there in front of his children like a fool battling his mouth to say some words. Kratos couldn’t at the moment, since his senses were to clodged to listen to his mind’s demands. He clear his throat in hopes for ridding of the closing sensation. The taste of smoke triggled on his tongue. He could hear the throbbing of his heart against his chest. The hot blaze courising through his baldes. At that moment he was there again.

“Η μητέρα πέθανε την ίδια στιγμή που έκανα” Calliope said in a hushed voice “Έτσι, ο πατέρας και εσείς είστε οι μόνοι που έχω” She took her father’s hand breaking the trace he was under.

Atreus gave a slight nod while eyeing his father. From what he gathered from Calliope’s statement was she died alongside her mother. She didn’t go in much detail after that, and he couldn’t blame her. However, The air around the two felt a bit weird during this encounter, but it was a hard topic. Maybe, he should tread these grounds with more care. Well, he knew he really should but curiosity got the better of him the majority of the time.

“I understand…., My mother is dead too Calliope. She got sick last month” Atreus came closer and patted her back “But, at least we found each other, right father?”

Kratos could only look at his two young children who awaited a response. He took his daughter’s hand and gave it a small squeeze. Enough to acknowledge her words, but not enough to harm her small self.

A simple“Yes” was all he manage to say.

Atreus gave him a small smile “And now I know where I got my artistic abilities from!” He said trying his best to lighten such a heavy mood “Here I thought it all came from mother! Calliope, here look” he said fishing out his own journal from the scachel by his bed.

He beckon his sister towards him with eagerness “I wrote down everything when me and father went off on a journey together.” he flipped to a page with a couple of drawings in it “You are welcome to read it anytime you like. I know there is a lot of weird stuff here, so hopefully this will help you prepare”

Calliope couldn’t help but smile at her brother’s eagerness. The greek was still iffy here and there, but she gathered enough of what he was trying to say with context clues.  It made her really happy that her brother was trying to talk to her and even willing to share his personal story.

“Father, ίσως θα μπορούσα να πάρω και ένα περιοδικό…?” Calliope asked with hope.

“If that is what you wish then we shall get one for you”

Calliope tossed her brother a smile as bright as the sun itself. Atreus in return laughed and gave his sister a hug. The two siblings were already so close after a single morning Kratos noticed.  Kratos did not know how he fathered such children, but he was glad he did. They already were much better than he ever would be, and that’s all he could ask for.

 “Boy, are you and your sister ready?”

Atreus nodded “Yes, isn’t that right Calliope?” he asked while closing the journal. The boy placed both his and his father’s in a pouch with a lot of care.

Calliope nodded ready to go and see this new world, only to be reminded of the fourth person they lived with.

“Brothers, you haven’t forgotten me now, have you?”

Noticing Mimir being left on the table Calliope felt a bit bad for forgetting about the head. She head over to picked him up and head towards the door.

"Συγγνώμη. Mimir. Είσαι τόσο λίγος καιρός” Calliope said glancing down at him.

“Aahh, thank you lass. Ya are so much more reliable than these two already” he quipped

“Head” Kratos warned while pushing open the massive front door.

“Alright, alright. Keep your skirt on” Mimir rolled his eyes at the spartan warrior “All work and no play with ya”

“Mimir, do you ever miss your legs?”Atreus asked out of the blue

“I right say I do, but they just weighted me down. At least now I get to hang around away from Odin’s troll kissing face”

Atreus paused for a second questioning mid grab of his bow, to ponder if Mimir really did suddenly throw in some jokes about his current situation or not.  Mimir was quick witted enough to come up with puns, but it cut the young god off guard.In the end he threw the head a smile since even if it was on accident that word play was funny.

The site Calliope was greeted with was way more than she ever expected. Last night she did not see the massive trees that seemed to reach forever towards the sky. Nor did she appreciate the vast blankets of snow that covered every inch of the ground. It feels so surreal Calliope thought while taking her first step out in the open. She could hear the pleasant sound of her boots crunching against the ice. Calliope bent down, while still maintaining a good grip on Mimir, and picked up a good portion of it in her hand. It was a more pleasant sensation than it was last night. She already could feel the substance start to numb her hand, so naturally she let it fall back down on the ground.

Atreus took notice of this interaction and hatched a plan “Calliope, Wanna see something interesting?”

Calliope nodded while taking a step to her brother whom was gathering some snow in his own hands. She watched as Atreus press and shape it into a ball formation. Kratos watched as well from the side lines somewhat amused at his son’s scheming.

“Okay, so now that you have it in a ball you…!!” Atreus quickly squashed it on top of the spartan’s burnett head. She stood there stunned as white flakes showered her body.

 

Calliope walked to her father without a word and reached Mimir out in his direction. Wordless, Kratos listen to his daughter’s demand and took the head into his possession. There Calliope started to gather a massive amount of snow in her tiny arms. Atreus wasn’t sure what was happening until a ball slugged him in the face.

 

“Ζητάς τον πόλεμο, οπότε θα τον παραλάβεις αδελφός!” Calliope rang out in her best warrior cry before getting more material to attack her brother with

In response Atreus started to make a bunch of snowballs himself with haste. He ran dodging each one of his sister’s attacks. Calliope in return did the same, but used her small stature as an advance in the speed area. Kratos watched as they ran past him back in forth debating if he should break them up.

 

Atreus gasped loudly watching as a snowball smack his father’s head. He paled while watching the snow dance down his father’s giant frame. His father closed his eyes and crossed his arms at this situation. Meanwhile, Calliope began to laugh at her father without a care. In fact, the little spartan warrior started to take aim at Kratos on purpose. Calliope took aim and cheered as another ball fell apart on impact when it landed on his chest.  

“Μην πάρετε μια πάλη δεν είστε έτοιμοι για κόρη.” Kratos warned in a low voice

“Είμαι έτοιμος για αυτό!” Calliope threw back before grabbing more snow

 

Atreus looked at his sister like she had a death wish. She was either brave or completely crazy, and in all honesty, he wasn’t sure yet. It couldn’t be to bad though since his father hadn’t reacted in a negative manner yet. He assumed anyway.

 

Kratos sighed as Calliope threw him a wicked smile. Atreus froze at that unsure how this situation would play out. However, his jaw dropped to the floor as he witness his father place Mimir on his belt, gathered some snow, and pelted Calliope back. His sister began to laugh harder while dusting off the snow. She ran behind Atreus to use as a human shield. Kratos could feel his lip twitch wanting to form a smile. His son realized what his sister was doing and quickly pushed her in front of him.

“I never said who’s side I was on Calliope!” Atreus rang out

On cue Kratos used two of his massive arms to pick up all of the snow around his feet into a giant pile. Atreus held his sister whom struggled to get away from this bad situation. Kratos leisurely took his time to make it over to Atreus and Calliope. He dropped the pile on the top of them. The force was enough to knock both of them on the ground. Calliope was practically buried in the stuff while Atreus managed to get the tail end of the attack.

“Gaah!” Atreus yelped out as snow sneaked its way into his clothing “Father! I thought we were a team!”

“We are boy. Your sacrifice has brought us victory”

Atreus stuck out in tongue at such a lame response. Calliope on the other hand was losing her collective shit at this. Real tears were forming at the corner of her eyes and she bend over forward laughing. She shook her entire body trying to get the snow all off of her.

“Father, Κερδίστηκε ξανά”

“Yes, Ναί” Kratos confirmed “But, you already knew the outcome. “ He reached his hand out and helped Atreus up “It’s time to go. We’ve spend enough time here this morning”

Atreus let out a small sigh but chuckled a bit. ‘This was an interesting morning’ Atreus thought happily. Already he was glad that his sister came around. Even if she did get father to attack him.

Meanwhile, Calliope dusted herself off and ran over to her father feeling a lot better than she did early. Without hesitation the spartan girl took Kratos’s hand ready to meet Rock and Cinder. She was eager to see what else this land had to offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My next chapters might be a little bit slower due to the fact that I'm moving. That being said I shall try to keep posting at least weekly :D 
> 
> Follow me on: https://witch-be.tumblr.com/
> 
> Translations:   
> Οι μπότες είναι τουλάχιστον τοστ 
> 
> (The boots are at least toasty) 
> 
> Σας ευχαριστώ που με αφήσατε να δανειστώ τα ρούχα σας 
> 
> (Thank you for letting me borrow your clothes, Atreus)
> 
> Η μητέρα πέθανε την ίδια στιγμή που έκανα 
> 
> (My mother died at the same time I did)
> 
> Έτσι, ο πατέρας και εσείς είστε οι μόνοι που έχω 
> 
> (So father and you are the only one I have)
> 
> Father, ίσως θα μπορούσα να πάρω και ένα περιοδικό…?
> 
> (Father, maybe I could get a journal.....?) 
> 
> Συγγνώμη. Mimir. Είσαι τόσο λίγος καιρός
> 
> (I’m sorry. Mimir. You are so quite some time)
> 
> Ζητάς τον πόλεμο, οπότε θα τον παραλάβεις αδελφός! 
> 
> (You ask for war, so you will receive it brother!)
> 
> Μην πάρετε μια πάλη δεν είστε έτοιμοι για κόρη.
> 
> (Do not pick a fight you are not ready for daughter.)
> 
> Είμαι έτοιμος για αυτό!
> 
> (I'm ready for this! )
> 
> “Father, Κερδίστηκε ξανά
> 
> (Father, won again!) 
> 
> Ναί
> 
> (yes)


	5. The Forge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still in the process of moving, so blah :/ 
> 
> I would like to thank everyone for being awesome and supportive! It means a lot to me guys ^^ Everyone's support keeps me motivated to keep writing. 
> 
> Follow me: https://witch-be.tumblr.com/

Kratos, and his small family stood outside in the snow, a couple feet away from their cabin, ready to venture forth to see the dwarves. The warrior eyed the path leading to the long route there, before glancing at his daughter, whom gazed around the environment hand in his, excited to see the world. Normally he opted to take the path with Atreus, since it gave plenty of opportunity for the boy to train, but with the massive amount of Draugrs appearing of late it did not seem wise to bring Calliope down there without a weapon. Kratos fished into his pockets looking for the blue crystal to make this trip safer. The warrior extended the object in front of him, and watched as a pile of rocks begin to vibrate in a violent manner. The stones drew together forming an archway in front of them.Then manifesting from thin air a door followed. Calliope gawked at this display, because despite her time in the underworld the girl never saw much of anything in the realm of magic. Kratos’s upper lip tempted to twitch into a smile seeing her face, but it didn’t quite make it. He turned his attention to the portal, and stepped forward. Both his children followed Kratos’ lead as he entered the bright shiny light, that would take them to Brok and Sindri.

Together the family entered the portal; leaving their beautiful snow covered home behind. The portal enveloped them with Atreus leading the group, and Kratos following behind with Calliope in hand. Once entered the young Spartan girl blinked away the specks of color that littered her sight until her vision was clear. This place was not what she was expecting.

This realm was mesmerizing, with its arrangement of blue vegetation, and timeless feel, thanks to its lack of day/night cycle. The first time he saw the world tree’s branches it boggled his mind too, so Atreus couldn’t help but to smirk at the familiar expression Calliope had. Her eyes glistening with awe and wonder.

“Welcome to the realm between realms! ” Atreus rang out happily. “We are on the branch of the world tree!”

        “Καλώς ήλθες στο βασίλειο μεταξύ βασιλείων” Kratos translates his son’s more complicated phrases “Ήμαστε πάνω στα κλαδιά του δέντρου του κόσμου”

        “Father, Τι είναι το δέντρο του κόσμου;”

        “Θα σου εξηγήσω αργότερα μικρή.”

        Calliope nodded at her father’s reply then let go of his hand to get a better look of the surroundings. Everything had this glowing tint that was very unusual, even magical in her eyes. Atreus would beckon his sister over to show her the large crystals and grass along the path. He enjoyed the arrangement of reactions and sounds she would make. Even in a different language he could understand the ‘oohs’ and ‘awws’ in her voice.

Kratos observed from afar as Atreus showing Calliope all the different and strange things on the branch. Their excitement was an interesting thing to see, such spectacles did not leave him in awe anymore. A lifetime of answering to the gods showed him the majority of what the world could offer. Instead, he would just live vicariously through his children. Everything was still fresh in their eyes. However, the moment didn’t last long since Calliope leaned over and looked down below, intrigued by its never-ending void.

        Snatching Calliope away from the edge Kratos pulled her very close to his person “Μόνο ο θάνατος σε περιμένει εκεί μικρή“

        “Yeah, the only destination you would end up in is Hel”

        “Hel…?”

        “Όπου οι νεκροί πηγαίνουν σ 'αυτό το βασίλειο”

        “Αρα, είναι σαν τον Άδη…?”she inquired

        “Ναι και όχι μικρή” 

        “What’s Hades?”

        “The place where the dead go in my homeland.”

        “Oh, I wonder what Hades is like…” he trailed off. “Is it like Hel? Wait no. I'd rather not find out,” Atreus shivered remembering their own trip to Hel.

        “Yes. I suppose that is wise, now come boy,” Kratos said leading the charge towards the end of the path. The group exited the area by entering another similarly colored portal of light.

This time the family was greeted by the sight of two figures hard at work. The surrounding structure was made with glittering gold, that shimmered in spots that light trickled through. It was so tantalizing that Calliope had to forced herself to not touch. She had distracted everybody enough by her curious nature. The family walked closer to the two strangers, and Calliope started to notice a few things about their personalities already.

On one side, laid shiny tools lined in a linear fashion. Calliope couldn’t help thinking someone must have put in a lot of effort to make them align so perfectly. In contrast laid a pile of tools clearly haphazardly tossed onto the table, still covered in black ash, worn with use. There stood a short...blue..? Fellow that slammed his hammer away on the anvil. Turned around placing a rod of metal into the forge was another dwarf fashioned in gold armor, but with more classical human features of tannish skin. She walked close to the workbench were the two brothers labored away.

The blue dwarf hammered away at his latest project. As of now he held only a piece of hot metal. The tip glowed hot orange. It was like it contained a small sun on it. The dwarf then crashed down his hammer with a swift but precise strike.  Its embers looked like stars that litter the night sky.

“Brother, would you keep your station clean?”

The blue one grumbled in annoyance. “Yeah yeah, keep yer’ armor on” The one known as Brok blew on the anvil forcing bits of discarded metal to roll off onto the ground. Afterwards he wiped any excess off with his bare hand. Sindri made a very unpleasant face at his brother’s choice. Brok only rolled his eyes and proceeded to wipe his face. Allowing the ash to mingle with his sweat and skin leaving a giant streak on his forehead.

“You know, we have a cloth for that. In fact, I made sure we had a cloth for cleaning your face and the surrounding workstation” Sindir bickered.

“Who has time for that horse shit when we are burning daylight?”

“Well, you look disgusting.”

“It runs in the family. Mainly, slapped onto your shit face. Don’t be mad, I was given all the looks.”

“Ahh, is that why I have all the talent?”

Brok looked at his brother surprised “How long you’ve been practicing that line?”

“Um, well”

“Um, well indeed. I would normally be mad at your bitchin but I got to admit when you bested me”

“Hey Brok! Hey Sindri!” Atreus rang out with an excited wave thrown in.

“Fuck, do you want?”

“Atreus, what brings you here?”

“Aah...well” The boy paused to turn towards Kratos who lumbered behind him with Calliope in hand.

“Who the fuck is that?” Brok wondered spotting the newest figure with them. The two brothers had paused what they were doing to see the little spartan girl. The sight of somebody new with Kratos and Atreus was an odd one. Not many people would dare travel with these two trouble makers.  

 

“Her name is Calliope and-” Atreus paused wondering if it was okay to tell them about them being related. They were two good friends with his own mother…It might not be a good idea to say father had a different wife before.

“What? Ye’ swallowed a fly or something? Spit it out!” Brok crossed his arms eyeing the entire crew.

“I need something made,” Kratos interrupted. He beckoned Atreus over. “The journal, boy,” he asked with his hand reaching out. Atreus took a moment in order to fish it from his person, before handing it back to his father, and contemplated the information about his father’s past which was stored within its passages. The young boy couldn’t help, but to inch himself as close to Kratos while he looked through its contents.

Kratos flipped a couple of pages at the beginning of the journal. It didn’t take long to find what he was looking for. Laid within the page was a detailed sketch of a dagger, rendered with careful detail, that had notes describing the materials and methods that should be used for its creation. Kratos turned the book to face Sindri.

“It should be light in weight Dwarf”

Sindri took the book form Kratos’ hands. “Quite impressive. A lot of thought was put into maintaining movement without sacrificing its durability with such light materials. In fact, I could add reveriant hair and maybe so-”

“Do what you wish, but only improve it dwarf. It should not hinder the original plans”

“Ahh yes. Not a problem at all. It shouldn’t take that long to finish anywa- Wait is that blood?” Sindri said no longer engrossed by the delicate design of the blade. However, the overall quality of the journal hit the poor dwarf in full force. Pages had turned yellow from age and torn in places. It had grime caked on the spine, and the current page contain blotches of dried blood that flaked off with the rustling of the journal.  In fact, with further investigation the dwarf noticed how the corners of the pages curled, as if someone licked them to turn them.

“Oh, that's disgusting!” He yelped out

The germophobic dwarf began to gag at the sight.  He held his hands out in absolute horror at this realization. The journal dropped out of his hands and fell wide open onto the metal floor. Sindri stood frozen unsure to do at first. In the end his eyes laid on the forge. Everyone could tell his thoughts at once of ‘Fire does purify a lot of things‘.

“No, you damn idiot!”

“Aaah, fine!” Sindri cried out while rushing over to a basin laying on his side of the shop. He started to scrub his, armored gloved, hands in the water vigorously. The entire time dry heaving at the sight.

 Atreus had to turn around from the sight and cover his mouth in a poor attempt to hide his giggles. He did feel bad for poor Sindri, but he couldn’t believe that the dwarf really thought about using the forge like that. Calliope on the other hand was out right tickled by the stranger’s odd reaction to the journal. She didn’t try to hide the odd look she boasted onto Sindri and her bubbles of laughter.

“Sindri, are you okay?” Atreus managed to say in a steady voice.

“Yeah, just let me scrub a bit more….”

“Oh, for the fucking love of Odin’s big white hairy ass! It’s not that bad,” Brok huffed out.

“Odin’s arse surely is brother. You wouldn’t be joking about that horror unless you’ve seen it,” the head countered.

“Wait...Mimir you’ve seen Odin’s…”Atreus stared in disbelief.

“Look little brother, there are some things a decapitated head wants to forget about, and since drinking is no longer an option…..I’ll have to settle with hoping your father will bash me a couple of times against the floor by accident until I forget. In truth, it was the real reason I lost my eye.”

“Mimir, sometimes I can’t tell if you are telling the truth or not,” Atreus confessed. “You say it with such conviction.“

“Oh brother, it was terrible. That’s how he tortured me throughout the years. He just threw down his breeches and showed where the sun don’t shine, but the moon sure did. It was so bad that my eye popped right out!”

“Now I know you are lying.”

“Fine, fine. You caught me lad, but I am not lying about how ugly that son of a bi-”

“Head” Kratos interrupted with his arms crossed ready to get back on track.

“Oh for fuck sakes, can we please get to the cock dangling point?” Brok barked out

“F’ck?” everybody stopped what they were doing to stare at the small spartan girl.

Calliope cocked her head at the dwarves. It was a strange sounding word that keep showing up in the conversation, so she assumed it had something to do with blacksmithing. Though right away she regretted saying it since everyone had frozen up.

Atreus’s eyes got big and waved his hands towards his sister “Aaah! No Calliope you don’t want to say that”

“...Τι είναι αυτή η λέξη;. Fuuuck?” Calliope 

Kratos closed his eyes, inhaled deeply, then exhaled in an attempt to calm down. It came to his surprise, but throughout the years neither of his children had a foul mouth. In a matter of minutes of meeting these two the dwarf fixed that. He sighed, crouched down on Calliope’s level, and held both of her shoulders. Calliope was confounded at this reaction.

“Μην επαναλάβετε τίποτα που λέει το μπλε. Το στόμα του είναι πιο βρώμικο από το σφυρηλάτηση που δουλεύει. Η λέξη fuck είναι βρώμικο όρος για την επαφή.”

 

“Τι?!” Calliope gasped out (What?!)

The young spartan recoiled away at the news, not expecting to say such a crass thing, and hid her bright red face in her palms. Atreus came up to his sister and patted her back to provide comfort. Even Kratos gave her shoulders a lite squeeze before standing back up to face the smiths.  

“Τα λάθη συμβαίνουν μικρή. Καλύτερα που δεν το ήξερες” Kratos offered for comfort.

Brok shifted in his spot watching the newcomer embarrass herself. He grunted, wiped his hands on his apron, and then snatched up the book his brother dropped. He halfheartedly glance at the plans on the page.

“Quite your cockhorsen mouths. Nothing bad ever came out of fuck. In fact, fucking is my favorite activities.” he mused “Now, no reason to piss puddling around a few fuckin words. I’m guessin the Hel spit is new around these parts?”

“Um…” Atreus glanced at his father, whom was staring at the blue one with cold impatient eyes, leaving him to his discretion “Yeah, Calliope just arrived here, and is trying to learn the language”

“Aaah, well that explains a few of my questions…and just ignore Brok. That’s the closet he’ll get to apologizing.” Sindri mumbled “I’m sorry, but are you two related? There is an uncanny similarity to the two of you.”

“Yeah…Calliope is my sister”

“Wait, I didn’t know Faye had a daughter too. How many kids did she have?” Sindri pondered

“Calliope is not Faye’s” Kratos stated without further explanation.

“You weren’t faithful to Faye?” the dwarf stared dumbfounded. It didn’t take long for his shock to twist into anger.

“Apparently, fucking is everyone’s favorite activity” Brok quipped

“Oh, hush!” Sindri snapped at his brother.

Brok grunted, crossed his arms, and watched as Sindri raised both his fist towards Kratos. The scrawny dwarf was ready to throw down for disrespecting their good friend. Even though he knew he would lose. Kratos felt himself annoyed at this action but understood were the dwarf was coming from. He did not want anyone to tarnish his wife’s name.

“Wait, no Sindri! Father was loyal to mother, it's just..things are a bit complicated.” Atreus quickly explained “See, Calliope was dead”

“..Dead?”

“Yeah, and now she’s back.” Atreus nodded “Isn’t that right father? “

Kratos grunted in agreement. He trusted Faye, and her judgement in characters, but did not feel comfortable sharing his own history with the dwarves. He outright refused to tell them anything about their Godly status. However, it would be simpler to deal with them down the line if did they know of Calliope.

“She’s kind of like Mimir! But, um…Not a head...and we aren’t sure how she came back. She showed up last night.” Atreus announced to the dwarfs.

“Ah, well...I see” Sindri eyed the little girl not sure what to think “It’s nice to meet you then…”

“Calliope” Atreus filled in for him.

“Yes, it’s nice to meet you Calliope”

Atreus watched as Calliope came closer to the two dwarves after hearing her name. She turned her head waiting for some translation

“They are saying hello. Λένε γεια” Atreus said smiling

“Χάρηκα που σας γνώρισα και τους δύο σας.”

“She says it’s nice to meet you two,” the boy parrated back

        Sindri grinned at Calliope before turning his attention to Kratos. “Now, back to business. Who’s this dagger for?”

        Kratos motioned his chin to his daughter’s direction and grunted “For her.”

        “Well, it’s a practical design. But, if it’s for her…How about I add a little elegance to the it? The handle and scabbard are, no offense, on the bland side. What does she like?”

        The warrior glanced at the tiny form standing next to him then back to the dwarf. “Crocus flowers.”

        He paused for a second thinking of something “They look like this” Kratos flipped a couple of pages of the journal Brok was still holding. On the parchment laid a drawing of a toddler Calliope laying in a field of them with a face of pure glee. Her chubby hands wrapped around a bunch of them as she inhaled deeply. “She is fond of the flute, and most types of music as well.”

        “Wow, Calliope you were so tiny!” Atreus exclaimed looking at the drawing “Father, do you have any drawings like that of me?”

        Kratos glanced over to his son’s direction as his hand twitch at the question “Yes. Further back, boy. ”

        Atreus flushed at the unexpected answer from his father. It was hard for the boy to imagine his father sitting there sketching a baby for sentimental value. Yet, it made sense if he considered all the strange objects lying around the cabins from his father’s homeland. There were a lot of things in there that Atreus never even considered to have further meaning until now. When they got back he planned to reevaluate everything in there.

        “Aww, how fucking cute. Now while you two ladies drool over that sentimental nonsense I’ll get started” Brok snatched up a pair of metal tongs on his side of the table “All that pretty shit won’t help you in battle”

        “That’s not the point of it and you know it. A weapon needs to have a balance between practicality and beauty. Like it or not this is an art form,” Sindri rolled his eyes. “I’m sure I’ll get a design that the little sunspot will enjoy.”

Calliope stood there without the slightest idea what was happening. She only knew that the one in gold armor was discussing something with her father, and it seemed she was the source of the issue. The conversation was way out of her league, and there wasn’t anything for her to do besides stand by her family in silence. So, she turned her focus elsewhere.

Calliope watched as the intense flames danced along the log while bathing in its generous warmth.  The winter was baited away by their intense forge, making this ornate area feel pleasant and even homey. The strong scent of hot metal filled her senses as Brok threw in some materials which sent a slight tickle at the back of the head. The entire scene seemed very familiar, but she wasn’t sure from where.

Kratos nor her mother every took her near the blacksmith, since they were both busy during the day. That being said, Calliope’s childhood did not lack weaponry. Her parents had plenty at hand for their own training purposes, and often took part in practicing together to keep in shape. Many of the Spartan’s girl’s earliest memories involved her mother’s spear lunging towards her father, and in hearing it clang against a shield. Her mother would have teased anytime her father messed up, and her father kept a normal focused disposition in battle. It was a wonderous thing to witness, and Calliope would often have asked to join in, but promptly be denied by her father.  Kratos was not afraid to teach her the different types of weapons and their purposes but did not want to over exert his sickly child. Often, instead she would sit on the sidelines as her parents dance in rhythm with her flute, as their weapons clashed, since keeping one’s beat on time was the utmost importance in battle. A spartan warrior relied on his brother in arms to protect him with a shield. If he came too close, then his comrade would be at risk, or step to far away, then his own life in danger. This required hard training and reliance on one another to keep tight formations. Thus, their armies valued discipline, rhythm, and power. It was that strive for those attributes that inspired Calliope, on days when she felt well enough, to ask if they would let her join them. It was an often occurrence for the little spartan to badger them with that request. However, Father refused out right.

 Calliope’s mother, Lysandra , on the other hand felt it important for her daughter to take arms for her overall development. Since, Calliope was ill, the elders isolated the girl from the normal education that would be provided to someone of her age. It was a compromise the Elders had gracefully provided to prevent any sickness from spreading from healthy future warriors and wives. So, Calliope was raised mostly within the walls of her mother’s estate, until death or defiant proof of health.  Because of this Lysandra did everything in her power to insure Calliope did not fall behind in any field. During times of war for Sparta, which was often, Lysandra would show the basics of weapon holding to her, since her over protective husband was on the battlefield. The added benefit to this training would it be helpful in cause of an invasion or attack, and it was a way to protect their daughter. No one could be at her side always. Her mother also believed a weak body could only benefit from hard work that pushed the mind and body. So, she put in a system to help coaxed Calliope into doing that. Endurance training was rewarded with more secret lessons with father’s spear, so Calliope would run circles around the estate, sweaty and hacking her lungs out. Spear lessons were rewarded with Calliope being allowed to deflect with a shield.  Any spare time her busy mother could spare was teaching Calliope other important things such as athletics, mathematics, proper worship of the Gods and Goddesses, and, what Lysandra valued above all else, the ability to negotiate.

There were days when Calliope’s body still felt weak and achy from the entanglement of sickness, but her mother would urge her to practice the flute or go outside for a run, or even watch from afar how Lysandra maintained their land. Always, her mother would push her to do anything to get out of bed when Calliope could. Yet, she never forced her daughter to do anything she did not want to. Instead, Lysandra would encourage any activity that Calliope was interested in. It was something Calliope was forever grateful about. Her mother gave her a chance to strive to be a proper spartan woman. However, their deaths cut that hope short, and left her training unfinished…..

But, those thoughts did not contain the answers to this tingling feeling that itched at the back of her brain. She came closer to the workbench as nostalgia taunted at her memory, refusing to show the source of it, only leaving a vague notion that she had to have been around a forge before. Calliope looked up at the dwarf in yellow, whom was working on the start of a handle, hoping for it to trigger further recollection but came to the conclusion she was imagining the deja vu.

In a blink of an eye and a few swings of a hammer the dwarves finished the blade, along with its sheath. Atreus stood by his sister staring as they worked their magic, wrapped up in the process of it.  Together, the two brothers put their shop's brand onto the new weapon. It sizzled against the metal leaving their mark there forever. Sindri held out the blade to Kratos with absolute pride.

“Calliope” Kratos beckoned at her “Περίμενα πολύ καιρό για να στο δώσω. Λυπάμαι που δεν είχα ποτέ την ευκαιρία, αλλά τώρα χρησιμοποίησε το καλά κόρη μου. Είναι ένα εργαλείο για προστασία και παρολου που φαινεται μικρο, ειναι ισχυρό με τον δικό του τρόπο. Όπως εσύ μικρή” he mused  

Kratos watched at his daughter trace the handle of the weapon with delight. Atreus took out his own blade noticing a lot of the similarities in the overall design. He brought it next to Calliope’s to show that their father had done it for them both. Seeing his father repeat this gesture hit the boy with a realization. Atreus was starting to conclude that this was his father’s way of showing affection in a tangible manner that didn’t involve touch or talking. It was a sign of his love and want to protect his family.

“Atreus, knife!” Calliope was happily surprised to see his. “Ας τα δοκιμάσουμε! Πολέμησε με αδελφέ”

“Father, what is she trying to say? I don’t know that word”

“It means to battle. She wants to spar with you”

“Oh. Ναί!” Atreus beamed at his sister and took a couple steps away from her “Just don’t think I’ll go easy on you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> “Καλώς ήλθες στο βασίλειο μεταξύ βασιλείων”
> 
> (Welcome to the realm between realms! )
> 
> “Ήμαστε πάνω στα κλαδιά του δέντρου του κόσμου”
> 
> (We are on the branch of the world tree!)
> 
> “Father, Τι είναι το δέντρο του κόσμου;”
> 
> (Father, what is the world tree?)
> 
> “Θα σου εξηγήσω αργότερα μικρή.”
> 
> (I will explain later child.)
> 
> “Μόνο ο θάνατος σε περιμένει εκεί μικρή “
> 
> (Only death awaits you there child.)
> 
> “Όπου οι νεκροί πηγαίνουν σ 'αυτό το βασίλειο”
> 
> (Where the dead go in this realm)
> 
> “Αρα, είναι σαν τον Άδη…?”
> 
> (So, it’s like Hades?)
> 
> “Ναι και όχι μικρή”
> 
> (Yes, and no child.)
> 
> “...Τι σημαίνει αυτή η λέξη;. Fuuuck?”
> 
> (What’s that word? Fuuuck?” )
> 
> “Μην επαναλαμβάνεις τίποτα από αυτά που λέει ο μπλε. Το στόμα του είναι πιο βρώμικο ακόμα και από το σιδηρουργείο που δουλεύει. Η λέξη fuck είναι ένας βρώμικος όρος για την ερωτική επαφή.”
> 
> (Do not repeat anything the blue one says. His mouth is dirtier than the forge he works. The word fuck is filthy term for having sex.)
> 
> “Τί?!”
> 
> (What?!)
> 
> “Τα λάθη συμβαίνουν μικρή. Καλύτερα που δεν το ήξερες”
> 
> (Mistakes are to be made child. You did not know better)
> 
> “Χάρηκα που σας γνώρισα και τους δύο σας.”
> 
> (It’s nice to meet you both)
> 
> “Περίμενα πολύ καιρό για να στο δώσω. Λυπάμαι που δεν είχα ποτέ την ευκαιρία, αλλά τώρα χρησιμοποίησε το καλά κόρη μου. Είναι ένα εργαλείο για προστασία και παρολου που φαινεται μικρο, ειναι ισχυρό με τον δικό του τρόπο. Όπως εσύ μικρή”
> 
> (I waited too long to give this to you. I’ve regretted never having the chance, but now use it well daughter. It’s a tool for protection and despite its small looks it can be powerful in its own right. Much like you child)
> 
> “Ας τα δοκιμάσουμε! Πολέμησε με αδελφέ”  
> (Let’s try them out! Fight me brother )
> 
> Ναί!  
> (Yes!)


	6. Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait everyone! I've been insanely busy with the move and other nonsense life bull.

In the corner Brok was fishing out a heavy looking bag that jingled at every movement. The blue dwarf’s proud smirk made the contents within his possession clear. It was full of hacksilver he’d been collecting from smithing and likely other unsavory activities. Meanwhile, his brother Sindri made a great effort to appear to be working while he eyed the kids. The idea was not as pleasing to him than to the blue one, but nether less the dwarf could not look away. His curiosity of the outcome outweighed his own moral conscious. Even Mimir was engrossed by the idea of Kratos’ kin engaging in battle. He watched as Calliope and Atreus walked away from the dwarf’s workbenches. The two children bounced with energy at the prospect of facing one another. They both turned to their father expecting him to give his approval to start the battle. The proposal of a fight struck everyone with excitement, except for Kratos.

“Fifty fucking silver on the Helspit!” Brok cried out as if he already tasted the riches of victory.    

"Oh for the love of- they are children!” Sindri cringed while reorganizing his tools.

“You fuckin kidding me? Didn’t you say that the boy took out a piss licking dragon? Imagine what the girl could do!”

            “Well, yes technically, but he had a lot o-”

“Oh brother, If we are going down this route then, I’ll do sixty on the lad!” the head paused to gauge Atreus then Calliope.

“Aaah, Mimir! That’s what I like to hear. Tho, you better not of fucking left your hacksilver in your body you cheap horse fucker”

“I have my ways dwarf, worry not. I am good with coin” Mimir mused

“Were you keeping it? In your neck cavity like a fucking purse?”

”Oh, come on you two” Sindri rolled his eyes

“No”

All members involved whipped their head at attention to Kratos. He did not make any effort to further explain himself. Leaving everyone to study his normal stern facial expression for answers. A Sparta lived the glory of battle, and it was ingrained into every warrior to accept a challenge no matter how small. In fact, appearing as a coward was considered one of the most outrageous offences to their society. It was no uncommon for a mother to cast the first stone of judgement towards her own children if words came forward to them acting in cowardice. She would cast the very babe she born out into exile at such shameful behavior. A mother would rather her child die than come back home with their dignity slewed into filth. But, this was no longer Sparta, and Kratos was no longer that type of man, and he did not expect his children to act this way.

Another issue that appeared was Calliope’s overall health. He did not know the full extent of her condition after coming back from the dead. For all the warrior knew, she could be the pinnacle of health, but he doubted that. His daughter had always been ill, born that way, and almost killed because of it. Calliope entered the world covered from head to toe in pox. A birth defect that was a common occurrence and fear for all parents at the time. It was rumored to be a curse from the gods themselves. Because of the practices all Spartans followed, the sickness was a mark of death for the babes born this way. The laws of Sparta required all unfit children to be casted off Mt.Taygetos in order for only the strongest to become the next generation.

It was a law even the Spartan king had to abide to. Only a few days prior to Calliope’s birth the king threw his own child to death after it contracted the same defect as his daughter. Kratos’ expected to do the same but could not do it once he saw the light in the small babe’s eyes, and his beautiful wife’s happiness as she held their doomed child. Lysandra did not shriek away in horror like the midwives and healers present at the time, but instead told Kratos how lovely their baby was. He remembered the sight of their fragile child, bundled up in linens. Her tiny boil covered fist waving in the air as she explored the new faces around her. She did not cry, nor scream like other children that suffered the same fate, but instead cooed at Kratos with strong happy eyes. At that moment he knew he would not let her die. Lysandra did not have to beg him to help their daughter survive, because it was decided then, that he would challenge the gods themselves if it would prevent her death.

So, the family had made a deal with the Spartan king to ensure Calliope's future. Kratos would find the Ambrosia, and it would be used to create strong warriors for Sparta, but in return his own daughter would be guaranteed a sip of it herself. Ambrosia, the food of the gods, said that it could heal all ailments. He did not waste any time on the quest, and it took traveling to Hades’ itself to find the tree that grew it. It took countless battles against mortals and beasts alike before he reached his goal. The warrior barely made it in time before his daughter would be cast off to her death. Yet, he managed to heal her skin conditions.

With her new found constitution, Calliope and her family were left to flourish. The pox was no more, but as she grew her health still diminished. No boils appeared on her skin nor were there any other signs of a disease known by his people. No healer in Sparta knew what her new ailment was. At moments she acted like a normal child, and then the next Calliope would be at Hades' entrance; Thanatos’ gentle touch beckoning her away. The Ambrosia worked fine on all the other children in Sparta. All who received it had grown to never know sickness again, yet still his daughter suffered.

Even the God’s healing promises were thrown in his face as deception and lies. Anytime he thought about it, a bitter laugh would threaten to erupt out of him. He could kill them himself if he hadn’t already done the job. It was a factor for his bitter resentment towards the gods, because even back then their true nature was slipping through, the healing properties of the Ambrosia did not last forever, and it showed their true nature of lies. Overtime Calliope’s body grew weak once more, leaving her in horrible pain. She'd be unable to move, let alone train, or learn like it was expected of women at her age. It would come in bursts; often at times Calliope was fine then the next moment she’d be running a fever that could rival the sun Apollo carried across the sky. She only lived as long as she did, because of his rise in rank and favor with the king.

Now that she was back Kratos did not want the child to push the limitations on her body yet. He wished to build up her endurances in a small way to ensure it was safe to give her proper training in fighting. He had to admit to himself that it was something he put off for far too long….

Another factor was she was a novice. Calliope did not know the proper technique of holding a blade nor how to simply dodge. Atreus grew up with Faye teaching him the ways to survive. The boy had the advantage of being in real battles, which required him to fight for his life. His two children were at different skill levels. It would be an unfair match. However, he did not doubt Atreus’ kind-hearted nature would peek through if a battle was to ensue. The boy would go easy on his sister and would try his best to keep injuries at a minimum. But, he did not like the idea of an accidental wound he could not treat. He’d seen better men die from festering sores that originally appeared to be simple scrapes…

“To Hel with that. I’m fucking gambling on children fighting if I damn well fucking please. Ain’t any worse than betting on how many raiders a troll can eat”

“Brok, that’s messed up,” Atreus frowned

“Don’t need you to judge my piss poor life. I got my pretentious ass brother for that”

“See what I have to put up with?” Sindri groaned throwing his hands up in the air.

“I do not care what you do dwarf. They are not fighting,” Kratos grunted out.

Calliope already knew the look at had appeared on his father’s face. The child released a frustrated sigh. She had thought that getting this weapon was maybe hope that he’d finally let her train for real, like her mother did. Instead, the spartan girl would be trapped, because of the limitations of her body once again. A wave of bitter disappointment washed over her. The child looked away as her bottom lip threaten to tremble. The feelings of being useless crashed against her chest.

“Δεν είστε έτοιμοι” Kratos grunted.  “Come,Ελα” he threw a coin onto the table for the blade, then started to head in the direction of the portal.

“Why not?” Atreus' brows furrowed in confusion. “Is something the matter?”

Even the dwarves looked up in interest to his answer. Everyone present expected the warrior to encourage the fight since they’ve seen Atreus shooting through all sort of nasty creatures alongside his father. They didn’t see any reason the girl couldn’t do the same considering he just presented her with a newly fashioned dagger.

“Calliope is sick, ” Kratos stated in his normal gruff voice “And she does not know how to fight”.

“She is?” Atreus paused to look at his sister. She stood there looking away from their father with a frown, but other than that looked fine. The boy didn’t think she seemed sick, in fact she look healthy for being dead. There wasn’t anything that screamed ill in his opinion…. Calliope wasn’t coughing or sneezing. The only thing that might give the impression of illness was the occasional shiver she had, but that could be chalked up to the bitter weather.

Calliope swallowed the lump that was lodge in her throat, her tiny hands gripped the dagger tighter, then gave Kratos’ a familiar determined look. His daughter walked over to him, and with her free hand, grabbed his to pull him back in the direction of where they were going to fight.

“Θέλω να πολεμήσω!”

“Το σώμα σας είναι αδύναμο, μικρή μούσα” Kratos stared straight ahead not allowing himself to be pulled along by Calliope “Yes. She was born sick. It does not take much to set off an episode”

“Oh. So, she is sick like I was?”

The warrior paused for a moment to consider Atreus’ words. The boy’s sickness had festered thanks to the denial of the truth of who he was. He’d never kept anything from Calliope during those years they lived in Sparta, but at the time Kratos did not know his own origins. Yet, he never ill like his children did.

“I do not know the source of her sickness.” Kratos admitted.

“Maybe...try what we did that helped me?” the boy offered up as a solution.

Kratos paused to think about his son’s suggestion “I do not think that is the issue boy. Her sickness grew long before...” he hesitated while glancing at the dwarves, “ even I understood what you suggest.”

“Oh…” Atreus looked at his father while trying to absorb that information.

During this conversation Calliope still held onto Kratos’ tightly. Her tiny frame heaving against the heavy weight of her father. She was determined to get him to turn around. “Παρακαλώ, θέλω να σας δείξω κάτι!”

“Όχι, Καλλιόπη. Αρκετά,” He commanded.

“Πατέρα, είναι πολύ σημαντικό. Θα είμαι εντάξει!” She tried her best to reassure, with a tiny quiver in her voice.

            The sound of her voice made him waver in his decision. The warrior turned around to get on his daughter’s level. Now that they were face to face her placed his arm on his shoulder “Καλλιόπη. Ξέρω ότι θέλετε να πολεμήσετε, αλλά δεν είναι καιρός.”

“Εμπιστέψου με! Δεν χρειάζεται να χρησιμοποιούμε τα μαχαίρια ... θέλω μόνο να σας δείξω κάτι”

“Έχω πει όχι, κόρη.”Kratos stated firmly.

“ΕΓΩ..” Calliope looked down at her feet feeling like a little brat. She nudged the metal floor with her feet “Υπόσχομαι να ακούσω για τώρα. Απλά δεν έχω την ευκαιρία να σας δείξω πριν ...”

Atreus watched from the side lines as a complex expression formed on his father face. The Spartan had lowered his head to press against Calliope’s in a gesture he’d seen Kratos’ use with his mother. It was a rare thing he did.

“Μόνο αυτή τη μικρή μούσα. Δεν θα κλαίει αν τραυματιστείς ούτε θα φωνάξουν μακριά από το αίμα στη μάχη. Η βία δεν είναι στη φύση σας, αλλά αφού το ζήτησες, οι συνέπειες θα σας πέσουν. Καταλαβαίνεις?”

Calliope gave him a stern quick nod before running over to Atreus with her dagger put away. She got herself into a fighting stance that any warrior would be proud of.  Atreus peered at Kratos’ to make sure it was alright to proceeded, but with a nod from his father, the boy joined Calliope, and strike a similar stance. The two children stood there with locked eyes awaiting to see who would attack first.

No one was moving for a while before it dawned on Atreus that he had no idea how to start a fight. Atreus was used to being in life or death situation which require quick decision making. Rarely did the boy ever instigated the fight. Calliope was having a similar issue due to the fact never fought according to their father.

“Oh for fuck sake. Throw a punch!” Brok demanded

Atreus decided to take the lead by attacking his sister first. The boy gave her a week punch against the arm to gauge her reaction. The fact of the matter was she was built younger than him and her pain tolerance might be lower. Just in case he didn’t want to over do it. But, Calliope did not cry out, rather she return the strike by smashing her own balled up fist against his nose.

And, with a stinging in his nose, Atreus realized that his sister could fight more than originally was thought. He watched as Calliope cringed a bit at her own move, which made him feel a bit better that she felt guilty. It hurt like a lot, but it did not stop him from smacking her again with heavier blows.

The two children struck at one another. Atreus begun to call bull on his father’s statement that she did not know how to fight. Calliope was using her small stature as an advantage. The spartan girl would dodge his attacks by being a bit quicker or aim for areas that really hurt such as his face, chest, and even tried for the knees. However, she lacked what Atreus had in his ability to throw harder punches and his strong condition. Already Calliope was dripping with sweat and breathing hard.  The impact of his blows showed to have more effect than hers since she would often flinch when hit.

Everyone watched as they fought with interested in their abilities. Brok was hollering for Calliope to knock him out so he could make some money. Sindri would cringed away at the sight of blood and Mimir hung from his spot quietly. Kratos himself watched in surprise at the moves his daughter was displaying. The sight was so familiar to him in an odd way, but the warrior wasn’t quite sure how. It wasn’t until she kicked Atreus’ feet from out under him it triggered a memory of long ago.

Kratos stood in the middle of the arena glaring daggers onto the weapon rack. He had been waiting for over an hour, and his body ached to release some pent-up tension. Yet, his wife was nowhere to be found. Despite, her promises that she’ll be there on time. Kratos had always been forgiving for her tardiness, because Lysandra had much to do tending to their estate, but today it was harder to look past. The piss poor couple of days he had demanded a fight, and most other Spartans avoided him when he was in one of these moods. The only person brave enough in all of Sparta to face him in a battle right now would be his love. Anytime Lysandra was around, Kratos felt better in general, but today, he needed her playful taunts and blows. If that didn’t happen then he feared someone else would get hurt.

The warrior started to pace the area to keep himself busy. His hand twitched with the urge to pick up a spear a throw it a couple of times for ‘practice’. Anything to keep himself for exploding. However, that may not what the gods were planning since he heard footsteps heading his direction.  The warrior cocked in his towards the source of the sound ready to take off someone’s head if it wasn’t Lysandra. Yet, the approaching figure was testing the last of his will power by going leisurely to his location. The lack of pep in that step only brought the beginning pulses of a headache and fuel to his bitter mood. It cooled a bit seeing the person’s face.

“Wife, you are late!”

“My, aren’t we observant?” Lysandra smiled striding over to her husband with graceful confidence Kratos came accustomed to. “I apologize, something urgent came up that I had to deal with,” Lysandra greeted Kratos with a gentle kiss on the lips. “You seem tense husband, something the matter?”

Unclenching his jaw, the warrior grunted slightly “Everything is fine, my love. I am just ready to train”

His wife hummed a bit and tapped her fingers against her chin, “I see. Now, my grumpy warrior, before we start. There is something we must talk about” she then folded her arms. “I heard what happened yesterday.”

“Hmn” Kratos acknowledge. Great, the very conversation he had hoped to avoid altogether until he adjusted his temperament. Kratos glanced down at his wife’s small frame to show she had his full attention.

“Look my love,” she eased over to him and placed a gentle hand upon his shoulder. “I know, it’s frustrating out there, and in the heat of the moment it’s easy to forget yourself.” She nodded agreeing with her own words, “But, was it really necessary to break his arm?”

Kratos released a frustrated huff while looking at his wife’s discontent face. It was the last topic he wished to breach with Lysandra. Not only did the memory still boil his blood, but the fact he was about to get chastised for it made his rage increase against the little shit smear.

“He was out of formation, again” he emphasized. “If he wanted to keep his arm then he would learn to keep in time.” Kratos folded his arms “On the battlefield that idiocy would cost a life. I fear I wouldn’t be so lucky that it will be his. “

Lysandra let out a giant sigh “I know that, but what good is he now? The child can’t pick up a shield or a blade. He won’t be able to for weeks, if by the Gods and Goddess blessing his bone heals correctly. He’s still learning, and I am certain you too made similar mistakes” Her soft features then turned stern. “Husband, you must try to solve things with words occasionally. Getting mad does not fix the problem but makes it worse. I have told you this many of a time.”

“I TRI-...” He began to raise his voice but then looked away. The last person he dared to ever release his anger on was his wife. He breathed through his nose then tried to relax his body a bit. Lysandra waited patiently as he adjusted himself.

“I tried. “He said calmer, but Kratos felt his pulse wanting to rise in frustration. “My breath was wasted. Some fools need blows to get the point across.”

“Oh? Is that so?” Lysandra looked up at his face to study his expression. Only to meet by his usual stern features, but found what she was looking for in his eyes. After knowing him for so long she knew the answers to his feelings lie there. Lysandra suspected Kratos did not know how expressive they were, often at times betraying the facade he presents, but never in a negative way to her. His eyes are what brought her the most comfort.

She placed her hand on his cheek. “Love, I am happy to hear that you are trying.” Lysandra then gave him an uneasy look, “But, rage is a tool. Used at the wrong time it could cost a life,” Kratos noticed she echoed his very words. “And, I fear one day it might be yours….” she removed her hand and looked down “I don’t doubt your abilities, husband. You are a strong warrior. I’m proud of you for that. I just...”

Kratos stood there in waiting for her to finish, but she said nothing more. Instead, she chose to pick at the fabric she wore, as if it had the correct words, while trying to ignore the emotions bubbling out of her. Kratos uncrossed his arms at the sight of his wife acting defeated. The behavior struck him as unusual compare to her normal self-assertiveness. A twinge of guilt hit him seeing his love so torn up about it. ‘How long had she been thinking about this?’ He wondered. Seeing Lysandra like this melted away the rage that had nestled deep within him these last days. Anytime she was upset, which was very rare, Kratos felt compelled to comfort her till those feelings past.

He broke her train of thought by cupping her head, and making her look at him. The warrior gazed into her soft pools. “You are right, love,” He sighed and press his forehead against hers while combing her brown hair with his free hand. “I can be a fool at times. I do not wish to burden you with such troubles, so I will try to heed your words.”

Lysandra huffed out a small laugh. “Yes, you can be,” she closed her eyes enjoying his caresses. “Thank you. That’s all I can ask,” Lysandra brought him into a close embrace. “You are a giant fool. But, it’s one of the many reasons why I love you.”

Amused, Kratos breathed out a small laugh himself,  “Is that so?”

Lysandra nodded “Yes.” she poked his chest “Though, your foolishness can be more frustrating than endearing at times. I still haven’t let go of the fact you had no idea how smitten I was with you till I kissed you. I was throwing myself at you forever!” She shook her head “It got to the point where I was jealous of your blades my love. They at least grabbed your attention!” puffed out another laugh “By the gods, even after I kissed you there was doubt that you understood my feelings. You seemed content just to spare and work.”

The warrior smiled “Yes, but we are here now wife. Foolishness and all,”

“And I wouldn’t trade it even for a spot on Mount Olympus.” Lysandra said with a genuine expression. “Now, husband. I want to try something”

“What is it my love?”

“Well, since we both agree you are a fool. I want to make sure my breath isn’t wasted. Let’s try it your way, pick up your weapon,“ she gestured to his spear. “A few blows should do the trick.”

Kratos smirked hearing those words, since a good fight was what he had been craving all today. However, to his surprise Lysandra went over to the rack and picked up a shield which made Kratos raise an eyebrow. Noticing this Lysandra smirked at his perplexed expression “I do not need spear nor a sword to deal a fatal blow,” she said smoothing out her clothes.

“We will see wife,” Kratos picked up his spear and got into a fighting stance. Lysandra joined him with a same serious expression.

“My love be prepared to admit defeat,” his wife called out across the arena, but Kratos chose to just ignore her. In battle his focus was purely in the moment.

The one who made the first move was Kratos, who began by lunging at Lysandra with his spear. His movement was slower than his wife, whom was quick to dodge but contained enough force to knock her on her ass if hit. Lysandra kept her guard up as Kratos circled around her in a trained rhythm. Lysandra would bash her shield against the warrior to beckon him away anytime he came to close. Kratos yanked his spear in her direction trying to get past her defenses. It didn’t take long for the couple to become drenched in sweat and breathing hard. This was the sign that warm up phase was over, and it was time to attack in a more serious nature. The spartan did not let up with his attacks, grazing her skin and leaving beads of blood to swell. Sensing real danger Lysandra held her shield close to her stomach in an usual manner. The spear clang hard enough against the piece of metal that Kratos could feel the strong vibrations in his arm. He brought his hand back ready to strike again.

“I’m pregnant,” and with those words he froze mid attack. Lysandra took this chance to used his unbalanced body weight against him by kicking his feet out from under him. Kratos fell onto the ground hard, along with his spear, but the warrior didn’t even try to catch himself. The words were ringing in his brain with no real meaning. Kratos picked himself off the ground, but looked up at her stunned.

“You are...:”

“Pregnant, yes.” She said offering him a hand up. Kratos did not take it, but instead stared directly at her stomach. Lysandra couldn't help but feel shy under his stare. She wasn’t sure how he would react, but she was hoping for a positive response.

“You were right wife” Kratos glanced in her direction “You hit me hard with that attack. Without a sword or spear, you’ve rendered me defeated.” he admitted “But, by the gods I've never been this glad to be beaten”

Lysandra only smiled ear to ear. “It’s the reason why I was so late. My urgent issue was me being sick all morning. It’s been going on for a couple of weeks actually,” she huffed out seeing her husband ready to argue that she should of told him.  “You have more important tasks to worry over.” she waved her hand dismissing his concerns “I thought it was something I ate anyway. So, I assumed it was the bread.” she held up her finger still not allowing Kratos to get a say “Before you say a word, my bread isn’t that bad. It’s something you do to it. I swear.” Lysandra rolled her eyes “But, after the healer had a good laugh at that. She asked me a few questions about the sickness...Then confirmed that the gods have blessed us with our first child”

The spartan came over to place a hand on her mid-section, and there it was, a small bump he never noticed before. He shouldn’t be surprised by this news since they had been actively trying to have a child, but it still did. The idea of being a father was hitting him full force. Then it dawned on him that just moments ago he had just fought his pregnant wife. A deep scowl formed on his normally stern features.

“Wife, you should have not fought me then”

Lysandra smirked and poke his shoulder “I knew you wouldn’t really hurt me. Plus, I know how you fight. Give me more credit husband. Our child is still safe”

“You forget, my love. I know how you fight too.” Kratos sighed while still feeling her stomach “It could have ended badly” he then wrapped his arms around his wife. A new sense to protect them both coursed through his vines.

“It’s fine Kratos. But, if it will make you feel better. I won’t fight you again until the baby is born.” she huffed a bit but smiled a happy smile was plastered on her face “My foolish husband. I can’t wait for our foolish family to grow,” she teased.

Kratos snapped out of the memory by hearing Calliope crying out. Atreus had pinned her arms, so the young spartan could no longer fight. She struggled hard against her brother but could not get out of his tight grip.

“Enough” He ordered and right away Atreus let go of his sister.

Kratos towered over Calliope who was panting on the ground. He crossed his arms feeling very unamused. There was a reason that this appeared to be so familiar to him.

“Πόσο καιρό?”

Atreus cocked his head as his sister expression turned into one of guilt. Calliope looked like she had gotten caught stealing dessert. The girl even placed her hands behind her back like she was hiding something.

“Η μαμά με διδάσκει από τότε που ήμουν πέντε,” she admitted

“..Πέντε?”

“Lysandra” Kratos grabbed the bridge of his nose in disbelief “This entire time”

“Father, something the matter?” Atreus asked, concerned.

“It seems her mother had been training her without my knowledge. It’s nothing to be concerned about boy”

“Oh. That’s explains it. Huh, Calliope’s mom must have been good at fighting too”

“Not good enough! The helspit lost me some coin” Brok grunted while tossing the bag onto his work bench

“Best hold your tongue dwarf.” Kratos warned while still not taking his eyes off Calliope “She was as good as Faye”

“Aye, seems you got a thing for woman that can fight” Mimir teased

“Συγγνώμη! Η μαμά με έκανε να υποσχεθώ να μην το πω ... Όταν υποθέατε ότι θα έρθετε πίσω στο σπίτι θα έφευγα τελικά να σας δείξω ...”Calliope quickly wiped away a bead of sweat off her cheek.

Kratos crossed his arms, but did not feel angry at his daughter or his late wife. A bit annoyed by the sneaky behavior of Lysandra when he was away. Though knowing her he thought she’d be doing what she saw best for their child. In a way he was happy that Calliope knew some means of protecting herself.

“Έχετε ακόμα πολλά να μάθετε κόρη. Τώρα έλα. Come.” He said, and beckoned his children away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Δεν είστε έτοιμοι
> 
> (You are not ready)
> 
> Ελα
> 
> (Come)
> 
> Θέλω να πολεμήσω!
> 
> (I want to fight!)
> 
> Το σώμα σας είναι αδύναμο, μικρή μούσα
> 
> (Your body is weak, little muse)
> 
> Παρακαλώ, θέλω να σας δείξω κάτι!
> 
> (Please, I want to show you something!)
> 
> Όχι, Καλλιόπη. Αρκετά,
> 
> (No, Calliope. That is enough,)
> 
> Πατέρα, είναι πολύ σημαντικό. Θα είμαι εντάξει!
> 
> (Father, it’s very important. I’ll be okay!)
> 
> Καλλιόπη. Ξέρω ότι θέλετε να πολεμήσετε, αλλά δεν είναι καιρός.
> 
> (Calliope. I know you wish to fight, but this is not the time.)
> 
> Εμπιστέψου με! Δεν χρειάζεται να χρησιμοποιούμε τα μαχαίρια ... θέλω μόνο να σας δείξω κάτι
> 
> (Trust me! We don’t have to use the daggers...I just want to show you something)
> 
> Έχω πει όχι, κόρη.
> 
> (I have said no, daughter.)
> 
> ΕΓΩ..
> 
> (I...)
> 
> Υπόσχομαι να ακούσω για τώρα. Απλά δεν έχω την ευκαιρία να σας δείξω πριν ...
> 
> (I promise to listen for now on. I just..didn’t get a chance to show you before…)
> 
> Μόνο αυτή τη μικρή μούσα. Δεν θα κλαίει αν τραυματιστείς ούτε θα φωνάξουν μακριά από το αίμα στη μάχη. Η βία δεν είναι στη φύση σας, αλλά αφού το ζήτησες, οι συνέπειες θα σας πέσουν. Καταλαβαίνεις?
> 
> (Only this once little muse. You will not cry if you get hurt nor will shriek away from blood in battle. Violence is not in your nature, but since you have requested it the consequences will fall upon you. Do you understand?)
> 
> Πόσο καιρό?
> 
> (How long?)
> 
> Η μαμά με διδάσκει από τότε που ήμουν πέντε,
> 
> (Mom has been teaching me since I was five,)
> 
> ..Πέντε?
> 
> (..Five?)  
> Συγγνώμη! Η μαμά με έκανε να υποσχεθώ να μην το πω ... Όταν υποθέατε ότι θα έρθετε πίσω στο σπίτι θα έφευγα τελικά να σας δείξω ...
> 
> (I’m sorry! Mom made me promise not to tell…When you were suppose to come back home I was finally going to get to show you...)
> 
> Έχετε ακόμα πολλά να μάθετε κόρη. Τώρα έλα.
> 
> (You still have a lot to learn daughter. Now, come.)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, after watching a walk through of DAD of BOY I had to write something about these characters! I don't normally post anything, but I felt really inspired o3o


End file.
